Black et Potter chez moi !
by thesunofhell
Summary: Quand Severus Snape est obligé d'accueillir chez lui son pire ennemi Black, le 'Harry' Potter et enfin son filleul Drago: les choses ont tendances à bouger. Les questions se posent et les langues se délient. La vie ensemble ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis en voyage et en lisant plusieurs fanfiction , je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en créer ?

1-Tu n'as pas leurs niveau .

2-tu n'as même pas d'idées.

3-Tu es nulle en orthographe.

Mais ne jamais abandonner est l'une de mes devises alors j'ai essayé de trouver une solution à chacun de mes handicaps.

1-Ce n'est pas à moi de juger mais les lecteurs. (Soyez gentil comme même.) c'est là que les Reviews interviennent. Ils aident, réellement, en nous encourageant, motivant mais surtout corrigeant.

2-Elle est bien vite venu par la suite.

3-**Je cherche désespérément un béta-lecteur.**

Voilà trêve de futilité.

Les personnages et le Monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent.

Bon, d'accord, pas du tout. Tout le mérite est à la fameuse et unique J .K rowling. (mais qui ne le savait pas ?)

**ATTENTION ! Tout homophobe est prié de partir et ne jamais, au grand jamais, revenir.**

En effet c'est un yaoi entre Severus Snape et Sirius Black . :p

Amusez-vous bien .

Ah oui, je tenais à préciser que c'est la cinquième année d'Harry, et que Sirius a été relâche. ^^

Chapitre 1 : NOOOOOOOOOON !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrer un ancien Mangemort, aujourd'hui, espion. Comme lors de toute réunion, Severus Snape, se dirigeait de manière assuré vers la cuisine du Square grimmauld, sans un regard pour les personnes autour de lui. Plus précisément, les Weasley Junior. Des enfants maladroits sans aucun talent, cogitant un peu partout.

-Molly, salua_ t-il sèchement_

-Oh Severus comment allez-vous? On vous attendait ! Mais allez y entrez !

Comme si ce n'était pas évident, qu'il allait rester prostré devant cette porte sans entrer. La stupidité Weasleyienne l'étonnera toujours. Il lui lança un regard noir, rempli de sens ,et pénétra, enfin, dans la cuisine .

Eh merde ! son regard fixa directement un certain chien galleux , connu sous le nom de Black . Cet idiot de Sirius Black, le regardait aussi. Et tout deux se fixait mutuellement, essayant de s'envoyer des Avadas kedavra avec la force du regard. Ce qui est ,soupira Severus ,impossible.

Il salua d'un mouvement sec le reste de l'assemblée. Plus exactement le vieux fou (pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui c'est , vu que le nombre de fou ,aujourd'hui, est illimitée . Severus parle de Dumbeldore), un loup garou mal rasé accompagné d'une Tonk maladroite, un grincheux avec un seul œil (maugrey fol d'œil), son pire cauchemar (black), Magonagall et le reste (les personnes les moins importantes, tel Mme et Mr Weasley, et celle que mon cerveau à malencontreusement oublié.)

Il s'assit sans plus de cérémonie.

Dumbeldore fut le premier à prendre la parole annonçant un ennui irrévocable . Mais ce qu'il dit, contrairement à d'habitude ,au lieu de l'ennuyer l'étonna .

-Nous sommes là pour voter .Oui très cher ami, voter. Les temps, aujourd'hui ,sont de plus en plus dur et la dernière guerre est proche. Beaucoup trop pour le bien d'Harry. Je crois qu'il est temps de songer à son avenir plus qu'à sa protection. Harry a besoin d'une formation beaucoup plus importante, beaucoup plus puissante que celle offerte à Poudlard .il a besoin de cour particulier à temps plein. Les Dursleys ne semblent pas contester l'idée de leur retirer l'adoption d'Harry . Et donc , je vous propose une solution, _un éclair illumina ces yeux _,il n'y a qu'une seule personne apte à le faire . Et j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas avant la fin de mon monologue . La personne est Severus. Severus connait Voldemort mieux que quiconque ici présent, en plus de la magie noir , il apprendra à Harry ce dont il a besoin . Nous n'avons pas d'autres initiatives.

Severus hoqueta de surprise, mais repris aussitôt son masque d'impassibilité. Dumbeldore était officiellement fou . Et il n'allait aucunement se faire chier à lui faire retrouver la raison . Il n'y a que les sots pour essayer . Et comme tout sot qui se respecte Black contesta.

-Mais vous avez perdu la tête Dumbeldore . Harry adopter par ce ..ce...Mangemort!et puis quoi encore ? cet idiot graisseux a tuer plus de vie que nous tous réunis . JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE !

Severus lui lança un regard des plus noirs ,certes lui aussi était contre cette idée ,mais….mais il le haïssait!il haïssait Black!non pas parce qu'il l'humiliait toujours devant tous le monde . Non ,pas parce que devant lui, il se trouvait insignifiant . Mais parce qu'il trouvait toujours les mots juste pour lui faire mal, extrêmement mal .

Ce fut Dumbeldore qui réussit à le calmer avec l'un de ces regards puissant et son aura meurtrière.

-Tais-toi Sirius. S'il ya bien une personne, ici, que tu devrais respecter c'est Severus. Il a bien assez prouvé que ce n'était pas un mangemort . Et je ne permettrais que tu l'insultes devant moi . ,_il reprit son calme _,Il n'y a que toi ,Severus, qui connaissent parfaitement la magie noir, et après Voldemort ,Harry et moi tu es la personne la plus puissante . Tu es la seule personne capable d'entrainer Harry...Que le vote commence, qui est pour ?

_Après mure réflexion:_

Contrairement à toute attente, seul deux doigts ne se levèrent pas.

L'identité de ces deux doigts est devinable: Alias Sirius Black et Alias Severus Snape .

Face aux résultats ,les réactions furent diverses et contrasté .

Sirius Black, cria ,grogna , se plaignit et finit par lancer un regard des plus haineux, jaloux? à Severus.

Dumbeldore ainsi que tous les autres sourirent.

Remus lupin parut extrêmement inquiet , mais sûr de son choix .

Et enfin, enfin Severus, faillit pleurer .

Mais c'est quoi cette merde dans laquelle il s'était foutu? Il allait devenir le tuteur du garçon-qu'il-détestait-le-plus , et allait se mettre à dos le Psychopathe mage noir Voldemort . Mais il en avait marre a la fin . Il respira profondément, et finit par accepter . oKay positivons . Il allait accepter, parce qu'il devait cela à Lily, sa seule amie. Il pourra enfin se débarrasser de cette maudite marque qui le rendait esclave a Voldemort , et pourra espérer enfin se reposer . Avait-il seulement le choix ?

Mais bien sur personne n'attendait sa réponse. Il soupira.

-Très bien , j'accepte mais à une seule condition_., fit_ _Sirius black à la surprise de tous._

-Vas-y Sirius. Etant son parrain, ton vote est très important.

-C'est dur, même pour moi ... Mais...J'accepte, si je viens avec Harry . Je le surveillerais. Je ne laisserais pas cet idiot le toucher. A prendre ou à laisser ?

-Et puis quoi encore? tu pourras crever le jour ou tu vivras dans MA maison. Un chien galleux rescapé d'Azkaban !j'ai la progéniture idiote de Potter et maintenant...

-Excellente idée. C'est accepté. L'affaire est maintenant close .Non Severus n'essaye pas de contester, on n'a pas réellement le choix . Allez tu as fait plus dur. Viens demain me voir , pour plus d'information .

Severus faillit vomir, s'évanouir, crier ...Mais putain pourquoi fallait-il cela en plus ?Hein?Il se leva, énervé, s'il restait là ,il ne savait s'il pourra se contrôler plus longtemps .

-Black, va prévenir Potter. Je viendrais vous chercher demain à 2 heures tapantes.1 seule minute de retard ,rien qu'une et je vous assure Dumbeldore, j'abandonne cette mission insensé .

Il sortit. Sirius regardait la silhouette de son pire ennemis, actuellement son hébergeur sortir .Il le haïssait juste de par son existence.

Sirius avait était innocenté légalement, il y a quelque mois grâce au cadavres de petitgrew. A priori Voldemort , après un excès colérique l'avait tuer

. Sa relation avec Snape était toujours tendue. Dès qu'il le voyait : une rage indescriptible le posséder et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer . Bon il allait devoir le supporter maintenant, pfff.

-Sirius...Heu...je te conseillerais de faire très attention. Severus n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on le dérange chez lui. _La voix de Dumbeldore était inquiète_

-Puis quoi encore ? Avoir peur de cet idiot ? Je pars prévenir Harry. S'il meurt par crise cardiaque, venez pas vous plaindre !

Sirius se dirigea vers son filleul, après être sorti de la cuisine .Pas plus inquiet que cela.

Il prit Harry à part et lui sourit. Ce qu'il allait lui annoncer aller être dur à avaler.

-Harry...tu le prends pas mal , ok ?

-Sirius vas y !je jouais la wii sorcière, et Ron m'a remplacée. Mais pour dire vraie, il va me faire perdre. Alors fais-vite!

-Eh bien...j'ai jamais étais bon pour les longs discours, alors je vais droit au but : tu vas aller vivre avec Snape .

Toujours commencer avec les mauvaises nouvelles .

Harry cria, oui, il cria d'horreur .Mais après mure réflexion, sa vie avec les Dursleys était sans doute pire .

-Mais ça va pas ! avec ce tas graisseux, pis quoi encore ? Il me hait!nonnnnn!nooon!je veux passss, _geignit un Harry de 15ans , mais qui paraissait aussi geignard qu'un de 2 an_

-Harry,je comprends !mais….c'est dur à dire : il est le seul a pouvoir t'aider à vaincre Le seigneur des ténèbres. Allez pleure pas. si ça peut te remonter le moral :J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle.

-Ya aucune nouvelle qui pourrait réussir à me remonter le moral.

-Je viens avec toi. Je laisserais pas ce tas graisseux te faire du mal !t'en dis quoi ? .

Harry recouvrit aussitôt le sourire. Avec les Dursleys c'était un enfer .Maintenant il allait vivre avec son parrain. Bon il fallait faire abstraction de quelqu'un de nuisible : Severus Snape .Il allait faire avec.

-C'est pas tout, mais vu les cris de Ron , il est entrain de perdre . Tu viens jouer Sirius .

-Bien sur .Je raterai cela pour rien au monde .

Severus s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond fixement. Bon ce n'était pas si grave que cela ,non ?

Si !c'était horrible .

Bon Okay, mais il allait faire avec , et surmonter cette horreur . Il allait les éviter. Et entrainerait James Juniors une fois par jour, voilà. Rien de bien dur .Maintenant il méritait sa nuit de sommeil (moi aussi).

Cette nuit fut bercer d'atroces cauchemars pour chacun de:

Sirius, qui, pour se venger, s'était promis de faire une blague à Snape

Harry, qui maudissait sa cicatrice

et enfin Severus ,qui, comme sa Némésis promit de faire passer à ces hôtes un calvaire.

Chez les sorciers les promesses sont connus comme inviolable . :p

Fin chapitre 1.

Voilà un chapitre de fini .Il était bien assez dur à écrire , étant donné que c'est le moins premier . Je préfère de loin le chapitre 2. Mais votre avis compte énormément pour me :p

Je vous laisse avec un petit Bonus .

Severus : Pfff, sérieusement je suis trop gentil !accepter une tel offre ? En tant normal je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Mais ici Thesunofhell commande.

Sirius :Toujours entrain de grogner Servilus ? grâce à elle ,on pourra vivre ensemble . Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Severus :Oh mon dieu ! gnoooon , je préfère la fin de J.K Rowling où je meurs ,en fin de compte .

Sirius :Il est où ton masque d'impassibilité parce que tu le perds assez souvent dernièrement .

Severus :Black, je ne perdrais pas plus de temps avec toi , ni avec cette idiote de Thesunofhell .

ThesunofHell :Noooon ! t'en vas pas, et tes fans hein ?tes fans !et moi je t'adoooore !

Severus : Je hais les fans hystériques et encore plus les filles de ton genre .Je m'en vais . Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir .

(il sort)

Thesunofhell : SNNNNNIIfffff !Je l'aimais !Sirius tu serais intéresser?

Sirius : J'ai des trucs à faire !byyyyye !

(il disparut après un 'flop')

Thesunofhell : EH ! c'est pas juuuste ! Je vais me venger.

-Sourire sadique-

Fin

Je vous attends pour le deuxième chapitre .


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je dirais avoir fait assez vite vu que j'attends des mois et des semaines pour certaines fanfictions. :p

Je n'ai déjà plus rien à dire, c'est donc ainsi que je vous laisse lire. Et j'attends réellement des reviews. Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 3.

Je voulais aussi remercier ma nouvelle Bêta-Lectrice Hiryuu-San, grâce à elle mon texte à subit plusieurs (énormément) de transformation. :p

Mot de Hiryuu san :ce fut un plaisir de te corriger, j'y ai passé deux jour, mais par Zeus, les fou-rires que je me suis tapée (deux balcons et demi ! *agite les bras dans tous les sens* Bon, ok, je suis folle…) ! Et jamais plus je ne verrais les tables du même œil…(vous comprendrez dans les Bonus)

Bonne lecture !

Je conseille à tout fan du couple Severus et Sirius qui se respecte de lire Le beau et le tapin. C'est mon coup de cœur de la semaine. :p

Chapitre 2 : Moi ? Amoureux de Snape ? Arrête de boire !

Chapitre 2:

La chaleur était suffocante. Cela, pour un certain Serpentard habitué à la froideur des cachots, annonçait un jour horrible, damné. Et bien sûr Dumbledore l'avait convoqué ce matin même et il se trouvait devant son bureau indécis à gâcher sa journée dès son commencement .N'avait-il pas dit que ce jour était maudit ? Oui ? Eh bien il le répétait.

Il ne toqua pas, et se décida enfin à entrer. Bien sur Dumbledore, le vieux fou omniscient, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'accueillit.

Vieux schnock, pesta t'il mentalement

-Bonjour Severus,un sorbet au citron ?

-Non_ ,cracha-t-il_, vous m'avez demandé de venir et j'espère que ce n'est pas pour participer à l'un de vos goûters sans intérêt. Allez droit au but_, _j'ai encore deux sombres idiots à aller chercher par votre faute.

-Bien sur mon petit. J'ai à vous parler. Mais asseyez-vous. Je compte sur vous,pour Harry. Vous déciderez de l'issue de cette sordide guerre…

-Severus s'ennuyait ferme, il avait entendu ce discours plusieurs fois –

Que de pression pour Severus qui commençait, à peine, à saisir son énorme rôle dans _cette sordide guerre_.

-Si vous pouviez m'éviter vos long discours Albus. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais vous semblez avoir oublié Le seigneur des ténèbres. Sa menace est bien présente : Il saura rapidement que Potter est avec moi et ma couverture sera 'laminé' mettant ce petit crétin en danger.

-Justement, c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Nous ne pouvons plus risquer de vous perdre. Il est temps pour vous de vous reposer Severus. Vous avez déjà assez payé comme ca. Et aidez Harry serait bien plus utile. Lily vous en sera bien plus reconnaissante. Votre couverture d'espion s'arrête là. Vous avez déjà assez fait comme ca.

Dumbledore regardait son ancien élève, guettant sa réaction. Pour une raison inconnue sa surprise était teintée de tristesse.

Severus restait coi. C'est bon .Après tant d'année d'espionnage, il s'arrêtait là, comme ça ?Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ce n'était pas comme si l'espionnage lui tenait à cœur. Il voulait venger Lily, la seule personne qu'il eut jamais aimé et entrainer son fils était le plus efficace. Et pourtant…

Dumbledore regardait Severus, inquiet, son visage avait repris son masque d'impassibilité. Sa barrière contre le monde extérieur.

Même habitué à cela, Severus avait la sensation d'être, comme toujours, manipulé_,_ et venant de la part de son mentor ça le blessait.

-Dumbledore,je ne suis pas un pion entre votre main, fit-il en se levant avec colère.J'en ai assez de vos idées stupides !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à celui-ci d'en placer une et claqua violemment la porte.

Dumbledore aurait voulu lui assurer que c'était faux. Mais il était déjà repartit. Il soupira_. _S'il avait eu le choix il l'aurait protégé des horreurs qu'il avait vécues, car il l'aimait réellement comme son fils. Mais la guerre était la guerre et elle incluait d'énorme sacrifice.

_ #__####_

Harry regardait son ami de toujours,qui tournait nerveusement depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le roux reprit enfin ses esprits.

-Oh mon vieux. T'es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ?C'est vrai que Sirius est avec toi, mais on parle là du vieux graisseux. Cet idiot qui t'harcèle chaque minute en cours de potions. Si ça se trouve,en vivant avec lui, tes cheveux deviendront aussi gras!Quelle horreur !

Harry se demandait pourquoi ils étaient tous restés dormir cette nuit au Square Grimmauld, si c'était pour lui rabaisser le moral ?

Assise dans le salon Ginny acquiesçait avec force_. _Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Mais c'est MAGNIFIQUE!Comme ça on pourra se venger de ce bâtard graisseux! Si tu as besoin de blague tordue, on est toujours là pour toi! et si t'arrives à dégoter des potions inventées par Snape on est preneurs, _et ils ajoutèrent avec un sourire tordu_, tu pourras toujours le draguer pour avoir de meilleures notes.

Ils s'esclaffèrent sous le regard dégoûté de Ron.

- Harry, Fred et George ont _partiellement_ raison c'est l'occasion de nous venger ! Le vieux bâtard graisseux Harry, il n'est pas net, fais gaffe ! Et pire : il va t'enseigner la magie noir. Ce mangemort asexué va être ton mentor!

Harry le regarda avec horreur. Pauvre Ron….

-Cet idiot, commença-t-il avant de surprendre le regard de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry on dirait que ta vu un monstre ...Attends il est derrière moi, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça sous le regard médusé d'Hermione et des Weasleys.

-Oui monsieur Weasley. J'ai été flatté par chacun de vos dires. Mais pour dire vrai, a votre place je m'inquiéterai plutôt pour moi que pour Potter, _susurrât-il ce qui fit blêmir Ron_. Vous savez, Monsieur Weasley, il y a des sorts pires que le Doloris et légaux. Etant expert dans le domaine je peux vous l'assurer. Mais vous jugerez bientôt par vous même.

Ron s'était évanoui devant l'horreur de la situation. Eh oui le courage Griffondorien a ses limites. Severus soupira,encore un lâche de Gryffondor. A croire qu'il n'y avait que devant lui que la lâcheté se manifestait. Il n'y fit pas plus attention.

-Miss Granger veuillez fermer votre bouche, je n'aime pas particulièrement les poissons frit. Potter,où est votre stupide parrain ?

Harry, après de longues minutes, comprit qu'on lui adressait la parole. Fred et George se cachaient sous le canapé. Ginny était soudain particulièrement intéressé par ses ongles.

-Bah...Euh...dans cette maison.

Severus faillit se frapper la tête contre les murs.

Les Gryffondors étaient-ils tous aussi idiots ?

-Potter excusez-moi, mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez un cerveau. De toute évidence ,je me trompais ! BLACK OU QUE TU SOIS VIENS MAINTENANT !SINON JE PARS AVEC POTTER!

La voix de Severus était proprement effrayante, mais surtout convaincante. Même Ron qui venait de se réveiller, s'était réévanoui et rêvait de petits poissons. Harry priait ciel et terre pour que Sirius arrive rapidement. Et heureusement pour lui celui-ci accourut pour sauver son filleul du grand méchant Snape.

Severus le regarda longtemps, sans dire mot, Sirius le dévisageant tout autant. Et après 20 minutes de tension palpable faisant trembler d'effroi les Gryffondors, Severus reprit:

-Ta braguette est ouverte Black. Toujours aussi maladroitement stupide. On y va.

Sirius rougit et remonta sa dite braguette, tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Snivy si tu n'avais pas crier aussi fort , je serais toujours délicieusement assis aux toilettes, en train…

-Black, on y va ! Épargne-nous les détails sordides.

Sirius nargua merveilleusement Snape et continua son récit. Severus entendit avec dégout le compte rendu d'un Black aux toilettes.

################

-Black, non et non ! Tu peux crever, parmi ces quinze valises tu en prends qu'UNE seule.Même ton idiot de filleul a saisit le message.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?_le défia un Black furieux_

-C'est très simple, tu restes ici.

Deux heures plus tard les voilà tous devant un vieux manoir. Pas particulièrement majestueux mais il y avait pire. Les réactions étaient diversifiées.

Black, furieux,grognant,s'empêchait de se jeter sur ce foutu mangemort. Harry était inquiet, très inquiet. Son parrain et Snape sous le même toit ! C'était tenter affreusement le diable. Severus ,lui, était ravi. Il avait réussi à énervé son pire ennemis, ce qui n'est pas chose facile.

Mais cela était de courte durée, Black et Potter s'immisçaient dans sa vie.

Severus avait passé le peu de son temps libre à rendre ce manoir il en était particulièrement fier. Cette maison de l'extérieur n'avait pratiquement rien de spécial, mais l'intérieur était tout autre. Certes cela n'équivalait pas au luxe Malefoyen. Mais quand même.

Severus avait horreurs des gens qui s'immisçaient sans prévenir dans sa vie. Bon ok on l'avait prévenu, mais ça ne changeait rien , il haïssait cela. Sa maison étant son seul antre de paix.

Il ferait avec, se dit-il fataliste. Il allait leur montrer leur chambre et leur laisserai l'après midi libre. S'il avait beaucoup de chance, il ne les verrait que lors des repas.

Sirius et Harry étaient émerveillés. Contre toute attente, la demeure Snapienne était confortable. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir le goût de Snape pour la cuisine et c'était le comble. Certes, il y avait du vert et du noir partout, mais le confort qu'inspirait ce manoir était d'une puissance apaisante. Il s'arrêta au premier étage et ouvrit la première porte à gauche.

La chambre était de vert mordorée et, comme à peu près toute la maison, apaisante.

-Je ne sais pas si votre modestie vous permettra de vivre dans une petite chambre comme celle-ci. Mais vous serez bien forcé de faire avec Potter. Vous trouverez vos affaires dans l'armoire. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Snoopy sera là. SNOOPY!

Un elfe ressemblant énormément à Dobby apparut.

- Maître Monsieur Snape ?

-Si ces idiots t'appellent, sert les.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mon maître est si gentil.

-Snoopy, va-t'en, tu m'exaspère.

Harry resta parfaitement chambre était un paradis sur terre. Il avait vécu dans un placard la majeur partie de sa vie alors comment se plaindre d''une aussi belle chambre ?Il faudrait être réellement bouché.

Snoopy s'évapora après un 'flop'.

-Je me demande comment il a fait pour te supporter toutes ces années. Même si c'est un elfe je le plains.

-Black,on se passera de ton avis. Bon finissons cette entrevue indésirable, vous avez une porte reliant vos deux chambres.

Porte qu'il ouvrit. C'était la copie conforme de l'autre chambre, sauf que celle -ci avait des nuances légèrement plus douces, et une odeur de jasmin. Il se jeta sur son nouveau lit à baldaquin pour sauter dessus sous le regard envieux d'Harry et celui consterné de Severus.

-Ma chambre est au fond de ce couloir. Il est interdit d'y pénétrer,compris ? Le laboratoire est tout aussi interdit. Bon vous avez 20 minutes pour vous installer, ensuite Snoopy vous montrera la salle à manger pour déjeuner.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour lire un livre sur les potions oubliées d'Asie. Trop absorbé il en oublia momentanément ses invitées et donc de fermer sa porte. Grave erreur.

Harry se sépara de Sirius et partit prendre une douche. La vie avec Snape n'allait apparemment pas être aussi horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Sirius s'ennuyait ferme tout seul dans sa chambre, et décida d'embêter son souffre-douleur préféré.

Un Black n'était pas un Black s'il respectait les règles non ? Direction, la chambre de Snape. Il avait toujours espéré aller fouiner dans l'intimité de son ennemi_._Si ça se trouvait Servilus dormait avec un ours en peluche. Il éclata de rire.

Il se retrouva devant une porte pas bien différente des autres. Malheureusement pour Severus, il n'avait pas verrouillé la sienne. Il ricana cruellement et ouvrit doucement celle ci.

La chambre de Snape, comme toutes les autres chambres, ne reflétait pas le personnage froid du maître de Potions, craint par ses élèves. Seulement celle-ci était bien plus grande : il y avait, contrairement aux deux autres une cheminée, un balcon et surtout une bibliothèque énorme. L'ingrat, songea-t-il !A première vue il n'y avait rien qui pouvait faire chanter Snape. Et merde.

Il le chercha des yeux et finit par le trouver assis sur un canapé en train de lire. Ou plutôt endormis sur un livre. Il retint un rire.

Depuis toujours, il avait remarqué la beauté de Snape. Certes il n'était pas aussi beau que lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, sa beauté ténébreuse en excitait plus d'un. Son visage efféminé était très attirant. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus plut était sa voix. Sa voix si sensuelle, si grave, si envoûtante…

Bien sûr personne n'allait complimenter cet idiot asocial. Pour dire vrai il serait devenu ami, si cet idiot de Servilus n'avait pas refusé son amitié de manière sarcastique lors de leur première année. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait ainsi rejeter. Mais il n'avait pas eu à chercher plus loin pour se venger, James étant jaloux de la relation privilégiée entre le Serpentard et Lily.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé à ses côtés. Sa peau du visage était très pâle. Il avait envie, une envie incontrôlable, de la toucher, la caresser. Il le fit doucement, avec une gentillesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta,éberlué.Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexions par les lèvres si minces de Snape. Si douces, si fines, si...Sans s'en rendre compte, Il s'était jeté sur elles sauvagement.

Severus sentit une douce chaleur submerger tout son corps. Cette chaleur lui était connue. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas goûté. Et soudain ça devint si violent… Attendez, non, impossible. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la réalité avait dépassé ses pires cauchemars. Cet idiot nommé Black , sur lui , entrain de l'EMBRASSER. Mais jusqu'où devra t-il payer ses anciens péchés ? Les lèvres de ce chien galeux sur Lui ?Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire ?Il l'avait su cette journée était MAUDITE. Il le poussa violemment .Très violemment. Et Il cria d'horreur.

-Putain Black si tu es un dépravé sexuel en manque depuis Azkaban, ne viens pas chez MOI! C'est dégueulasse! Tu es dégueulasse Black!Essaie une autre fois et je t'assure qu'un Avada fera l'affaire. MAINTENANT SORT!

Black sentit une humiliation cuisante. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser un serpent venimeux, hein ?

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur pour moi je suis en activité régulière, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ici non ? Je ne suis pas graisseux et laid comme un pou. Je voulais simplement t'aider.

Ce connard de Black avait essayé de le ridiculiser. Et Il avait réussi. Il l'avait blessé dans son amour propre , cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Sors maintenant ! _cria-t-il. _

Black s'enfuit, oui lui le Black s'enfuit. Il ne se comprenait pas. Absolument pas. Devenait-il fou ? Sinon comment expliquer qu'il eu envie d'embrasser sa Nemesis ? Non, pire, qu'il ait embrasser sa Nemesis !

Il se dirigea vers la douche et s'aspergea d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées bien en place. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ok, il était attirant. Mais c'était un Mangemort, bien qu'ancien mais n'empêche. Il avait sans doute eu envie de le ridiculiser et de jouer avec lui. Ouais c'est ça ! Il adorait l'humilier. Tout s'expliquait maintenant.

_########### _

Severus avait envie de vomir. Lily avait toujours été son seul amour. Depuis sa mort, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'embrasser quiconque, après tout cela est un signe poussé d'intimité.Mais il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps à penser à Black. Il reprit sa lecture.

_#####_

Harry voulait se cacher sous la table. Il regardait sa nourriture, elle n'était pas mauvaise bien au contraire, mais il devait se l'avouer : il tremblait littéralement de peur. Et pour cause :Severus et Sirius se regardait,à la limite de se jeter l'un sur l'autre

-Alors Servilus,on faisait quoi en haut ? se moqua Sirius.

-Black épargne moi tes insinuations douteuses. Tu m'ennuies.

-Ah c'est vrai ? Mais tu peux remonter t'amuser.

-BLACK ta présence est abhorrée, alors essaye de te la fermer, si ce n'est trop demander. Mais je doute que ton cerveau comprenne quoi que ce -Merde !-

Severus n'avait terminé sa tirade à cause de sa marque elle le brulait plus violemment. Voldemort l'avait convoqué ce matin, et il n'avait pas répondu. Depuis la douleur devint de plus en plus extrême, insupportables, évoluant chaque heure passée, atteignant des sommets. Et merde, il le savait cette journée était pourrie_. _Il tomba à terre, la douleur devenant trop importante. Voldemort devait être en colère, il avait sans doute tout compris.

Harry regardait Snape par terre, son visage traduisant une douleur abominable. Et bientôt grâce à sa cicatrice il ressentit la colère tapageuse de Voldemort.

Sirius redescendit sur terre: Snape souffrait. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser_, _il était inquiet. Mais que faire ?

Snape s'évanouit. Malchanceux comme il l'était,en tombant il avait frappé violemment le bord de la table. pas accommodant, en fait. Il finit par être emporter par le noir .

Sirius éclata de rire. En voulant se lever, Snape abasourdis par la douleur, était tombé dans les vapes entraînant avec lui la nappe. Et son plat directement sur la tête. N'est ce pas hilarant? Sur la tête! Il aurait tout fait pour que James assiste à cette scène tordante.

Trop prit par le comique de la situation, il ne fit pas attention à l'état où se trouvait Snape. Ce fut Harry qui le ramena sur terre.

-Sirius, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait se réveiller?

-Euh, tu es sûr? Parce qu'on est mieux comme ça.

-Sirius!

-Harry il le fait exprès! Bon je vais essayer mais c'est juste parce que ça salit le sol.

Il se mit aux côtés de Severus, le poussant avec violence. Rien. Bluff.

Une gifle bien placée. Rien.S'il jouait la comédie, c'était un excellent comédien.

_Il lui lança un_'enervate'. Encore une fois , rien.

Attendez Snape ne se réveillait pas! Quelque chose clochait.

-Harry utilise la cheminée et demande à Dumbledore et Pomfresh de venir. Je vais essayer de le soigner en attendant.

Sirius s'efforça de trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Snape. N'est ce pas ?

Il n'y connaissait rien en Medicomagie, mais utilisa un sort puissant de premier secours apprit en septième année pour essayer de le réanimer, ça ne marchait pas. Severus devenait encore plus pâle si c'était possible.

Il allait le perdre. NON! pas maintenant. Severus ne respirait plus. Il poussa un cri rageur. NON, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Le monde sorcier avait besoin de lui. Harry avait besoin de lui. Sans lui comment allaient-ils vaincre Voldemort ? Et il commença à crier, cela expliquait amplement sa réaction.

-SERVILUS TU M'ENTENDS! Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir. Severus réveille toi !REVEILLE TOI !

Pomfresh accourut pour aider l'évanoui.

-Sirius laisses moi m'en occuper.

Il la laissa,c'était trop tard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si vide, si désespéré. Bien trop à son goût. Ce n'était que Servilus après tout. Il retourna dans sa chambre, être avec Snape dans la même pièce lui faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas Snivy, mais voir quelqu'un mourir entre ses mains n'était pas réjouissant. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'entendre de la bouche d'une experte la mort de sa nemesis. Il s'allongea. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce connard graisseux. Enfin, il tenait à lui juste pour le ridiculiser…Il s'y était peut-être un peu attaché ? Non ! Ou peut être juste un tout petit peu.

####################################

-Harry mon enfant, ou est Sirius ?questionna Albus

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ...il était complètement retourné...je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre.

- je ne vais pas le déranger. Poppy, alors?

-Il est vivant. Mais ...

-Ne me dites pas…

-Il est sauvé. Mais a cause de la marque, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir.

fin chapitre 2

_Bonus :_

_Sirius : alors vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur ce petit bouton et reviewvé comme ça je connaitrais mes fans. –sourire charmeur-_

_Severus :Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je suis maudit ! Je dois supporter UN Black idiot, Un auteur psychopathe et enfin : Une bêta-lectrice totalement hystérique !elle m'appelle Hebi._

_Thesunofhell : C'est mignoooon !_

_-Regard noir-_

_Sirius: Mais avec elle je me suis beaucoup amusé. _

_Severus : …C'est vrai que grâce à elle Thesunofhell est officiellement bête._

_Thesunofhell : N'importe quoi ! Mais c'est à vous de juger , voici les commentaires laissé par ma chère bêta qui m'ont fait rire tout le long :_

_Bonus :_

il l'aurait protégé des horreurs _qu'il avait _ vécu, _car_ il l'aimait réellement comme son fils. Mais la guerre était la guerre et elle incluait d'énorme sacrifice. _Plus de coordination pour plus de fluidité ! (mdr, on dirait que je fais de l'entrainement pour la star'Ac ou une pub !)_

Harry le regarda avec Horreur. _Tiens, ils ont un copain qui s'appelle 'Horreur' ?_

Severus avait passé l'ensemble de sa vie à rendre ce manoir vivable._(entre son espionnage et son boulot à temps plein qui consiste à inculquer un peu de son savoir à des cornichons drogués aux hormones tout de même. 'l'ensemble de sa vie' me paraît un peu excessif)_

Si vous avez besoin de serviette ou autre chose...Snoopy sera là. SNOOPY!_ (on dirait qu'il va avoir ses règles. xD Marque juste 'besoin de quelque chose')_

-Oui, bien sûr. Mon maître est si gentil._Mdr, je vois trop son air extatique et les grands yeux larmoyants. xP_

Trop excité_(il a une sacrée façon de s'exciter, lui. 'Absorbé' irait mieux)_, il en oublia momentanément ses invitées et donc de fermer sa porte. Grave erreur.

il y avait une cheminée,un peu plus de deux balcons _(combien ? 2,74 ? Et deux balcons, c'est plus une chambre, c'est une salle de bal !)_ Il s'était jeté sur elles sauvagement.était ce sa nature chien qui reprenait le dessus._Cette dernière phrase arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Déjà qu'il ne pense pas beaucoup, notre Siri, mais en plus quand il embrasse quelqu'un les deux neurones sont partis boire un coup ! _

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur pour moi je suis en activité régulière, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ici non ? Je ne suis pas graisseux et laid comme un pou. Je voulais simplement t'aider._OMG, la réponse à la con de Siri ! XD Ca devrait être entré dans le record du monde !_

-Ah c'est vrai ? Mais tu peux remonter t'amuser._Lourd et au ras des pâquerettes : du Sirius tout craché. X)_

il avait frappé violemment le bout de la table. Pas accommodant, en fait. Il finit par être emporter par le noir salvateur._On ne meurt pas pour s'être cogné le front contre une table ! On a au pire un bleu contre une table en bois, on peut vaguement s'ouvrir le front contre une en marbre massif aux angles bien pointus, mais rien de bien méchant !_

-Il est sauvé. Mais il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. _Si c'est à cause de Voldoudou, marques-le. Là, on dirait qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs pour s'être cogné contre la table. Très dangereux, finalement, les tables. Grâce à toi je les vois d'un œil nouveau._

_Je me suis bien marrée sur l'épisode des Griffons narcoleptiques, la légende des deux balcons et demi et la table tueuse. xD A quand la suite ?_

_Fin :p_


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3, plus court que l'ancien, mais il est essentiel à l'avancée de l'histoire.

Et oui je suis en retard, très en retard. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ma faute :p Donc en récompense les chapitres 4 et 5 sont déjà fait :p

Chapitre 3 :

-SNIVELLUS !, cria Sirius.

Severus maudit ciel et terre de tant de mauvaises manières. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le laisser habiter chez lui, heiiin ? Pourquoi ?

- Black, quelle que soit la raison de ton excitation, on s'en fiche, donc tu redescends de mon lit tout de suite. Et tu essaies de te taire.

- C'est quoi cet accueil froid, Snivy ? J'avais cru ne plus te revoir ! Comment aurais-je pu m'amuser sinon, hein?

Severus lui lança un regard noir, lourd de sous-entendus. Et se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il écoutait ce vieux glucosé de Dumbledore et avait accepté de _le_ prendre avec lui.

Harry, étant un garçon très intelligent, se tenait à distance raisonnable, prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment.

Severus était resté une semaine entière dans le coma, inquiétant les personnes présentes. Personne n'avait eu le courage ni le temps de lui avouer son nouveau statut de Cracmol. Et il allait bientôt le découvrir.

Chacun espérait que cela soit temporaire, mais Dumbledore en doutait.

La marque de Voldemort était telle une promesse inviolable. Comme Voldemort considérait la perte de pouvoir plus cruelle et plus humiliante que la mort, Severus l'avait donc subie.

- Snivyyy ! Ça fait une semaine que tu dors comme une vierge effarouchée !

- Tu sais quoi, Black ? Je préférerais de loin dormir, au moins je ne t'entendrais pas déblatérer des idioties perver…..

Tout en parlant, Severus s'était relevé. Quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait faible, beaucoup trop faible. Harry et Sirius, un sourire feint aux lèvres, espérait s'en aller avant la catastrophe. N'oublions pas : Severus Snape était intelligent.

- Où est Pomfresh ?

- Elle en avait marre de devoir te supporter, elle est partie.

- Black, écoute moi bien. Si dans la minute qui vient, tu ne me dis pas où se trouve Pomfresh, je t'assure qu'un Avada saura qui toucher.

- Je ne m'inquiète plus pour cela. Il faudrait déjà pouvoir le faire.

Et voilà comment le destin a fait les choses. Il a suffi d'un Black maladroit comme toujours, d'un Snape trop intelligent et très bon Legilimens pour découvrir la vérité.

- Nooon…, grimaça Severus.

- Si ça peut vous aider, Pomfresh est dans le salon, elle cherche une solution avec Dumbledore, fit Harry, essayant de réparer l'erreur Blackienne, chose impossible.

- Sortez.

- Mais Snivellus, 'fais pas cette tête…

- Sortez !

Le ton froid Snapien ne traduisait rien. Aucune émotion. Et là était tout le problème.

Une semaine passa. Severus Snape ne sortit aucune fois, se faisant servir par Snoopy dans sa chambre. Seul Dumbledore, se sentant coupable, était rentré un peu plus de deux fois, et en ressortait sans aucune lueur apparente dans les yeux.

Sirius en avait marre. _Une semaine_ qu'il n'avait pas fait chier Servilus, et c'était quelque chose. OK, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et alors ? Il était bien vivant, non ?

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra l'antre Snapien.

Et il le regretta aussitôt. Lui, Black, avait peur. Devant lui, tous les meubles étaient cassés méticuleusement, jonchant le sol de mille morceaux dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Et pour rajouter à l'effet oppressant de la pièce, la voix de Snape semblait fendre l'obscurité alors que la silhouette de son propriétaire restait invisible.

- Dis-moi, Black, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « interdit d'entrer dans ma chambre » ?, cracha la voix de Severus, venant de nulle part.

- Bah, « interdit ». Et je suis gentil, je suis venu te rendre visite.

- Black, tu m'énerves ! Je vais te lancer un…

- …

- …

- Si ça peut t'aider, même avec magie, tu n'osais pas m'attaquer.

- Tu sais quoi, Black ? La meilleure chose est que tu te la fermes ! Tu es un idiot fini, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi la vie t'est si favorable.

Cette réplique énerva considérablement Sirius.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Parce que t'appelles Azkaban une faveur ? Tu sais quoi, Snivy, tu me fais C-H-I-E-R. A cause de toi, Lily et James sont morts. Moi, qui croyais que tu t'étais repenti, que tu pouvais te rattraper. Pffff ! Le monde dépend de toi, mais môssieur préfère pleurnicher sur sa perte de pouvoir. Pathétique. Je croyais que tu voulais venger Lily.

Sirius était beaucoup trop enragé et, pour dire vrai, il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Severus lui lança un regard noir. Oui, c'était à cause de lui que Lily était morte, il se le répétait chaque jour ! Avait-il besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Oui, c'était Black après tout. Le seul qui arrivait à le blesser autant.

- Dis-moi, Black, qu'est ce que tu fais ENCORE dans MA chambre ? Sors.

- OK, je sors, mais parce que ça commence à puer la lâcheté, Servilus.

Severus claqua la porte derrière lui. Et merde alors ! Black arrivait toujours à le rendre en colère. Lui ? lâche ? Le seul espion dans l'ordre défiant le Lord Noir ? Connard !

Lily… Black avait peut-être raison. La perte de Lily, par sa faute, avait été un coup plus dur que la perte de ses pouvoirs…

Sa vie était un torrent de catastrophes plus immondes les unes que les autres. C'était décidé, il allait aider Potter et après peut-être pourra-t-il enfin se reposer. Espoir.

################################

Black frappa violemment la table à côté de Potter !

- Il m'énervvvvvve !

- Euh Sirius, si tu veux casser les tables, vas-y. Mais s'il te plaît fais-le plus loin.

- C'est un gros connard ! Il m'emmerde ! Au moment où je me disais que c'était peut-être quelqu'un de bien, le voilà qui dérape.

- Tu es déçu ?

- Oui !... Hein ? Quoi ? Non, je hais Snivy, point final.

Harry eut très, très peur d'avoir compris.

Sirius réfléchit. Il n'était pas déçu après tout. Il a toujours su que Snivy était un connard fini. Bon OK, il était déçu mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait eu foi en l'impassibilité, la rédemption, l'intelligence Snapiennes, non, c'était juste pour une raison inconnue.

- Sirius… euh…juste une question: Pourquoi tu as déprimé, la dernière fois ?

- Euh… J'ai pas déprimé, puis quoi encore !

Harry poussa un juron. Sirius Black, son parrain, était un gamin boudeur, et pire, ce n'était pas bien dur à le deviner : amoureux de son pire ennemi. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait Jamais. James n'était pas ami avec lui pour rien.

- Il m'énnnnnervvvvvvvve !

- C'est bon, on a compris, s'énerva Harry.

- Est-ce que moi quand je suis parti à Azkaban, j'ai fait tout ce cinéma ? Non ! Et pourtant c'était bien pire.

- Sirius, tu deviens hystérique.

- Ton filleul a raison, Black. Sache que tu seras jeté à la porte dès la seconde où ça sera officiel. Bon, Potter, on est très en retard pour l'entraînement. Après le petit-déjeuner, on se retrouve dans le jardin. Et toi, Black, tu ne viens PAS.

Le sourire de sa Némésis aurait dû l'aider à comprendre.

################################

Severus se frappa la tête contre le vieux chêne du jardin. Il avait précisé à Black à quel point sa venue était indésirable. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il en face de lui ?...

- Bien, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, alors je n'en perdrai pas plus avec votre idiot de parrain. Potter, je vous montrerai les sorts les plus efficaces, et ensuite comment les contrer, étant donné que les Mangemorts les utilisent assez souvent. Comme je ne peux désormais plus faire une démonstration, je vous montrerai seulement les mouvements à exécuter.

Sirius regardait autour de lui. Ce jardin était en fait un terrain de plusieurs mètres carré, orné de quelques arbres et tapissé de gazon. Parfait pour sa situation d'animagus.

Harry, après cinq longues minutes, comprit enfin à quoi servait le sort 'Acrux'.

Severus se maudit une nouvelle fois. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un idiot pareil ? OK, il était puissant. Mais qu'était-il dur à comprendre dans « fais un rond à gauche ». Pourquoi avait-il fait un carré à droite ? Et Sirius qui l'énervait à le fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

Deux heures plus tard, on avançait. Potter avait réussi trois Acrux assez consistants. Miracle !

- Assieds-toi, tu vas tomber, proposa gentiment Black voyant la fatigue sur le visage de Snape.

- Je préfère encore rester debout. Ah, j'oubliais : personne ne t'a demandé ton aide.

Chiant. Ca faisait deux heures qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec Snape, et à chaque fois, il l'envoyait paître. Marre. Il se dirigea vers la maison énervé, en oubliant même les regards désespérés de son filleul. Quelque chose le perturbait : pourquoi devenait-il si prévenant avec Snape ?

Revoyons les choses :

- Pour une raison inconnue, il, lui, Sirius, l'avait _embrassé_.

- Il avait été anéanti par son satané accident.

- Il avait été déçu… Puis pratiquement au paradis quand il l'a vu sortir de sa chambre…

Bon il y avait deux possibilités aussi improbables l'une que l'autre : soit il était amoureux de sa Nemesis, ou soit il était sadomasochiste.

Une solution : Harry.

##############################################

- Dis-moi Harry.

- Gnnnnnnn, Sirius, il est une heure du matin, laisse-moi dormiiir. Je dois m'entraîner demain et je suis exténué.

- Dis-moi Harry, tu ne me trouves pas bizarre dernièrement ?

- Si !

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire, non ? Bref, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive et je….

- Snape !

- Quoi, Snape ?

- Ecoute, Sirius, dernièrement tu ne parles que de Snape et ne penses qu'à lui.

- NOOON ! Bon, OK… Tu crois qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Ou que je suis sado-maso ?

- Non, Sirius, là est le problème : IL ne t'aime pas ! Il te méprise complètement ! Et pour sado-maso, je préfère ne pas savoir.

Sirius resta coi. Il comprenait enfin tout. Tous les hommes largués… Toutes ces années, toutes les humiliations, les moqueries… étaient une sorte de vengeance. Lui, Sirius Black, aimait Severus Snape, mais cet idiot ne ressentait rien du tout. Rien. Il l'avait toujours su, mais se l'avouer était plus dur, plus douloureux.

- Euh, Sirius, tu sais, j'ai toujours su que t'étais gay, mais le bâtard graisseux, c'est un peu trop, non ?

- Je pense, Harry, qu'on devrait retourner nous coucher. On divague.

- Mais toi et papa vous y êtes allés un peu fort avec vos moqueries. Tu ne veux tout de même pas te faire pardonner aussi facilement après tant d'années, non ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu insinues quoi ?

- Ce sera très dur de le séduire, mais tu devrais essayer. Snape est seul, il a besoin d'affection.

- Tu sais Harry, je vois des fois en toi James.

Sirius revint vers sa chambre décidé : la course au Snape commençait.

Endormis confortablement, Severus eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

Fin

Encore une fois : Fin. J'ai fini ce chapitre. Avez-vous aimez ? Reviews ça aide énormément.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà le chapitre quatre. Ne suis- je pas rapide ? Je suis ravie, douze reviews en seulement deux chapitre, c'est excellent je trouve :P je remercie ma bêta- lectrice Hiryuu qui fait réellement du très bon boulot ! Elle me donne beaucoup de travail ! heureusement qu'elle est drôle :p Je remercie aussi mes lecteurs qui ont reviewé. Pour les reviews anonymes, je ne sais pas comment répondre. Toujours est- il que le chapitre deux a été réarrangé :p

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre quatre : Et quand les invités s'invitent.

Severus, pour la quinzième fois, en une seule semaine, faillit se cogner volontairement la tête contre les murs.

- Dites- moi Albus, qui vous a permis d'inviter tous les membres de l'Ordre ici ? Il semblerait que vous ayez oublié le plus important : ici, c'est chez _moi._

Tout en parlant, il jeta un regard noir aux personnes indésirables, leur montrant à quel point il espérait leur mort ou au pire leur départ.

- Severus, mon enfant, nous avons besoin de votre compte- rendu quand aux progrès d'Harry et, vu votre incapacité à transplaner, je me suis permis de les inviter.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait toujours une très bonne raison pour lui pourrir la vie ?

- Très bien, mais alors que font-ils là, eux ?

Il pointa cruellement du doigt les Weasley juniors et les Granger.

Sirius hésitait. Il adorait énerver Snivy, mais à présent il devait le défendre. La chasse au Snape n'avait-elle pas commencée ?

- Albus, Snivy est une personne renfermée et asociale qui a vécu seule la majorité de sa vie, et vivra sûrement toujours ainsi. Ses cheveux graisseux n'arrangent rien. Alors… euh…

Il resta silencieux. Il voulait dire quoi, en fait ? Il regarda son filleul, pour un coup de main. Pourquoi devenait-il aussi troublé quand il s'agissait de Snape, alors qu'avec les filles c'était si simple. Harry était consterné, pourquoi son parrain était-il aussi stupide ? Snape allait mal le prendre.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton piètre avis, donc tu tiens fermer ton clapet !

Pourquoi un Black n'était-il jamais patient ?

- On se propose d'aider un serpent, et qu'est qu'il fait ? Il nous mord ! Tu sais, sale Mangemort, je me demande ce que tu fais ici !

- Premièrement, Black, personne ne t'a rien demandé et en toute franchise, ta façon de défendre les gens laisse à désirer ! Deuxièmement, tu sembles oublier qu'ici c'est MA maison. Sale clebs d'Azkaban !

Habitué à cette scène mélodramatique, chacun des invités s'invita au salon et s'occupa d'une quelconque manière sans plus s'inquiéter du propriétaire et encore moins de Sirius.

- Au moins je n'ai jamais été lécher les bottes de Tu-sais-qui ! Et même les Détraqueurs n'ont pas réussi à me rendre Cracmol ! Triste ironie du sort, non ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il n'avait pas réussi à s'habituer à son nouveau statut. Et comme toujours, il fallait que cet idiot le lui rappelle. Et comme toujours cet idiot le blessait. Il avait fait, avec Potter, de son adolescence un vrai cauchemar et aujourd'hui il continuait. Il haïssait Black et cela ne changerait jamais.

- Black, tu m'exaspères.

Il s'en alla.

Sirius resta silencieux. Le ton utilisé était plus froid que d'habitude. Il réalisa qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il l'avait mérité. Il avait essayé avec toute la bonté du monde de l'aider, mais cet idiot l'avait insulté. Il faisait le premier pas et cet idiot le rejetait. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant, et venant de Snape, ça le blessait. Comment était-il arrivé à vouloir séduire un serpent et pire encore écouter les conseils d'Harry…

- Black ! BLACK ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'on m'a envoyé pour te chercher planté là, mais la réunion a commencé il y a cinq minutes.

Sirius sentit une animosité bien plus poussée que d'habitude dans la voix de sa Nemesis. Eh oui, les serpents ne devenaient pas lions. Il le suivit.

Severus écoutait la conversation sans trop s'y intéresser. Une partie de lui considérait cette guerre comme finie, qu'il n'y faisait plus partie intégrante aujourd'hui. Une autre la contredisait, après tout il devait toujours protéger Potter. Même sans pouvoirs.

- Severus, alors ?

Celui-ci, à la mention de son nom, reprit ses esprits. Il allait aider, pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix.

- Potter est un idiot indéniable, mais… puissant. Ce n'est pas un compliment mais un constat. Son niveau de puissance est bien plus élevé que chacun de nous. Son potentiel a été ralenti. Il pourra sans doute vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il est faible, beaucoup trop. Malgré sa puissance, il n'a ni expérience, ni connaissance, ni contrôle.

- Pourtant c'est un très bon élève, rétorqua McGonagall.

- Par rapport à qui ? Il est faible face au Lord Noir ou encore aux puissants Mangemorts, aussi bon soit-il à l'école. Vous avez vu juste Dumbledore, concéda-t-il.

Albus soupira. Il l'avait deviné, Harry avait besoin de meilleurs cours. Etait-ce trop tard ?

- Severus, mon enfant, avez- vous une solution ?

- Dumbledore, ne me demandez pas de miracle. Il me faut un an pour réussir à le rendre aussi fort qu'un Mangemort, et que chacun de nous ici, hormis vous. Bien sûr, j'utiliserai principalement la magie noire. C'est ce que je peux vous promettre en un temps aussi restreint. Mais vu la puissance de Potter, cela sera sans doute accéléré, et les sorts les plus basiques seront plus puissants, seulement ce ne sont qu'hypothèses. Garder Potter et vous-savez-qui éloignés l'un de l'autre, pendant au moins une année entière, est priorité.

Lui, une belle voix ? Pff, n'importe quoi ! Bon d'accord une pas mal, rien que ça. Serpent venimeux !, songea Sirius.

#############################

Harry soupira. Il était content de revoir ses amis, mais répondre à leurs questions l'énervait.

- Harry, est-ce que tu crois qu'il a une petite copine ?, questionna Ginny.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard significatif.

- Quoi ? Vous, les garçons, vous ne comprendrez jamais le génie des filles. On adore les bad-boys, et Snape en est le parfait représentant. Professeur sombre, tourmenté, passé douloureux, pas mal.

- Tu veux en venir où, Ginny ? Tu n'es comme même pas amoureuse de ce tas graisseux ?, questionna Ron avec un profond dégoût.

- Non, pas moi. Mais Natasha, Antigone et Leïla, mes meilleures amies, le sont.

- C'est vrai qu'il est instruit et intelligent, ajouta Hermione pour taquiner Ron.

Celui-ci faillit en vomir d'effroi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elles pouvaient le trouver plus que potable.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de son ami s'il savait pour Sirius. Crise cardiaque ? Sûrement.

#########################

- Sirius, tu es mon parrain, et c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je te permets de me réveiller à seulement deux heures du matin, après une journée d'entraînement avec un Snape exigeant.

Harry pesta : Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Un Black écoutait-il vraiment ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ça te dirait de venir prendre l'air avec moi ?, demanda son parrain.

- Pfff, OK. Du moment que tu ne me parles pas de Snape.

- Pourquoi parlerais-je de cet idiot ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu te rends compte, Sirius, que c'est toi qui l'a blessé et non lui ? Et ta manière de le séduire est comme qui dirait… nulle.

- Je m'en contrefiche. On parle plus de cet idiot et point final. Tu viens ou pas ?

Il mit ses pantoufles et suivit son parrain. Celui- ci était sur les nerfs, sûrement à cause de Snape. Pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ? Malheureusement pour leur relation inexistante, Snape l'était aussi. Pas que Harry voulait les voir ensemble, mais si Sirius pouvait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'il dérangerait, ça les arrangerait bien, lui et son sommeil.

Enfin l'air frais, câlin du soir. Cela soulagea les deux personnes présentes. Harry sourit et s'allongea sur l'herbe sèche.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu me rappelles ton père. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça lui aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux de parler. Une silhouette noire marchait devant eux en titubant, sans les voir pour autant.

Un Mangemort ?

Sirius, Gryffondor comme il l'était, se jeta sur lui. Cette peau si douce, cette silhouette si fine.

- Severus ?

- Black !

Black sentit un liquide couler. Du sang ? Attendez… Snape saignait ? C'est quoi cette manie qu'il avait de se blesser et de s'évanouir ? Il est soûlant, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Cracmol qu'il devait se mettre en danger à chaque fois. Et qui devait sauver ledit Cracmol ? Lui, bien sûr.

- Harry, il s'est évanoui. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

#################

Sirius réfléchit, où était le maître des potions ? Pourquoi était-il aussi blessé ? Pomfresh avait parlé d'une sorte de magie noire. Que s'était-il passé ? Severus serait-il un traître, un très bon comédien, mais traître ? Cela expliquait son état. C'était sûr, hormis Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, personne ne l'aurait attaqué avec de la magie noire. Il en était sûr à présent, cet idiot était un traître.

Harry vit avec horreur son parrain s'énerver. La conclusion qu'il avait conjecturée ne pouvait être que mauvaise. Et savoir que l'Homme qu'on aime est mauvais nous détruit, mais en plus être Black ne fait qu'aggraver le cas. Pauvre Snape.

Severus se maudit. Il avait fait une grave erreur, trop grave erreur. Son secret avait été découvert. Ce n'est malheureusement pas lui qui allait en subir les frais. Il se rappela avec horreur ce qui s'était passé.

Severus s'était dirigé vers le manoir Malefoy. Non, il n'était ni suicidaire, ni stupide. Il avait, il y avait longtemps, utilisé un sort sur les protections de Lucius pour passer inaperçu. Pourquoi ? C'était une très longue histoire. En résumé, Lucius était, disons, très exigeant et très violent envers son fils.

Celui- ci, un jour, en très mauvais état, avait demandé l'aide de Severus. Depuis, chaque vendredi, en cachette il allait le soigner. Sorcier ou pas, il tenait son rôle de parrain très à cœur. Et même sans, dites non à un Drago larmoyant et blessé. La fenêtre de celui-ci était, comme à son habitude, ouverte et il y entra. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sauvé, éloigné de son père ? C'était impossible, c'était après tout Lucius Malefoy, l'un des hommes les plus influents, au plus haut de l'hiérarchie gouvernementale. Le kidnapper ou faire cela légalement n'aurait qu'énervé Lucius, donc le Lord Noir, et Drago aurait été vilainement amoché et peut- être même privé de contact extérieur jusqu'à ses vingt ans.

Ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment dans la chambre de Drago ne le choquait déjà plus. Son filleul était par terre, dans une chambre majestueuse, luxueuse, mais froide. Une chaise, ainsi qu'un miroir avaient été jetés sur un Drago à présent endormi, amoché par les coups, le visage en larmes.

Il ne voulait absolument pas le réveiller, ne doutant pas de la raison de la colère de Lucius. Le Lord Noir s'était vengé sur Lucius pour la trahison de Severus , qui à son tour s'était vengé sur Drago.

Et bien sûr Drago devait se sentir abandonné. Déjà que sa mère ne faisait pratiquement jamais attention à lui, en d'accord avec les manières utilisées par son mari.

Severus avait remercié sa trousse de potion et de baume cicatrisant… Il avait commencé à le soigner. Lucius faisait toujours attention à ne pas frapper le visage, ou encore les parties visibles. Les rumeurs ne l'enchantaient pas vraiment.

Drago avait senti sa douleur s'estomper. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte ces derniers jours. Et la seule personne apte à le soigner était… Severus.

Il l'avait poussé violemment et s'était recroquevillé, tout en lui lançant un regard empli de mépris.

- Ne m'approchez pas, espèce de Cracmol ! Vous me dégoutez, vous m'avez abandonné une fois et cela me suffit ! Père avait raison ! Vous n'êtes qu'un traître maintenant, allez-vous en !

Severus s'en était douté. Mais bizarrement, venu de la bouche de son filleul, cela le blessait.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Drago, je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte. Je suis votre parrain et c'est donc à moi de vous ordonner quoi faire. Devrais-je parler à votre père de votre manque d'éducation ?

- Pff, vous êtes un traître maintenant. Vos menaces ne tiennent plus.

- Drago, je reste votre professeur et une lettre suffira à vous rendre longtemps incapable de bouger. Donc vous allez me laisser vous guérir et vous taire. Très bien.

Severus avait ensuite soupiré. Utiliser Lucius pour amadouer Drago était une bien mauvaise manière de faire les choses. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens, il n'avait pas le temps et sans cela Drago ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Drago avait regardé cet idiot avec haine. Il l'avait abandonné et laisser seul avec son père et ce psychopathe de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il devrait bientôt accepter cette marque, seul. Il ne valait pas mieux que Lucius en fin de compte. La seule personne qu'il appréciait maintenant se retournait contre lui. Ses larmes, avec regret, coulèrent.

Il n'y avait que devant Severus et Lucius que son masque froid disparaissait, pour des raisons bien différentes.

Il n'y avait que lui que Severus aimait tutoyer.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour reconnaître un mensonge de la vérité : Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, sinon pourquoi risquerais-je ma vie pour venir t'aider ?Je suis Sepentard après tout. Ma couverture d'espion est détruite, mais je suis toujours ton parrain. Dès que je trouverais une solution, je te sortirais de là. Chose dure étant donné que je ne la donne jamais : fais-moi confiance.

Il avait bientôt fini, il ne restait à présent plus qu'à panser son dos. Il ne savait pas si Drago lui en voulait toujours, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi têtu. Enfin, si.

Et c'est avec horreur qu'ils avaient vu la porte s'ouvrir sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse esquisser un mouvement. Jamais, avant, Lucius ne revenait voir son fils, jamais. Pourquoi ce jour-là et surtout maintenant. On avait sous-estimé la colère Malefoyenne.

- Qu'avons- nous là ? avait souri cruellement Lucius. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sera ravi.

Il s'était tu, regardant avec stupéfaction et colère la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Sa faible progéniture qui méritait de rester blessée, soignée par un traître à son sang qui plus était devenu Cracmol.

- Drago…, avait-il pesté, que tu aies laissé ce traître entrer est un délit énorme, et que tu le laisses ce Cracmol te soigner en est un autre. Tu me déçois, fils, tu ne mérites pas ton nom. Jusqu'à quand devrais-je t'inculquer les bonnes manières ?...

L'héritier des Malefoy avait tremblé d'effroi : son père le punissait durement pour beaucoup moins que cela.

- Mais nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant nous avons un invité spécial. Si tu veux, Drago, te faire pardonner, vas-y. Jette-lui un Endoloris. Bien sûr, tu ne t'en sortiras pas à si peu, mais je plaiderai le Lord Noir et ma conscience pour toi. Vas-y, je te l'ordonne.

Drago s'était levé, cet idiot de Severus l'avait mérité. La seule personne qui l'avait soutenu, apprécié toute sa vie… Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, ces derniers jours avaient été un vrai cauchemar sans qu'il ne les rende pire.

Severus s'était maudi, il voulait tant lui éviter de se salir, de devenir un monstre comme lui. Drago suivait la même voix que lui auparavant. Un Endoloris à onze ans ? La culpabilité le rongea. Qu'il souffre, OK, mais pas de sa faute. Un Endoloris lancé n'était rien face à un reçu. Et Drago ne le supporterait pas.

- Vas-y, Drago, ne t'ai-je pas vilainement abandonné il y a quelques heures ? Ecoute ton père.

- Désolé, Parrain.

Drago avait murmuré ce sort et su qu'il allait le regretter. Ou plutôt pas vraiment.

- Tu vas me le payer ! Acktux !, lança Lucius.

Severus entendit ces quelques mots avant d'être emporté par le noir.

Aucune douleur ? Severus était devant son propre manoir. Il avait peur de comprendre. Pourquoi Drago devenait-il si sentimental, si idiot ? N'était- il pas la preuve vivante de cette calomnie ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait transplaner ?

Il avait si peur pour lui. Drago allait tellement souffrir, les Endoloris de Lucius étaient des horreurs, mais ceux du Lord étaient bien plus douloureux. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite.

Le sort qu'avait lancé Lucius l'avait touché aux poumons et il saignait. Drago était un génie, bien malgré lui, mais un génie. Il avait réussi à utiliser un sort de transplanage à son âge. La violence de Lucius n'avait pas que du mauvais. Son dernier souvenir fut Black qui se jetait sur lui. Encore cet idiot ! Il fallait absolument en parler à Dumbledore.

Sirius courait dans le jardin pour oublier. Comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'un fichu Mangemort, espion et traître ? Il l'avait toujours haï et avait eu de bonnes raisons pour cela. Connard. Il le haïssait de toute son âme, pourquoi devait-il se compliquer ainsi la vie ? Il lui suffisait de sortir cinq secondes et trouverait un million de prétendants. Un lion et un serpent, comme si c'était possible !

- Bonjour.

Il se retourna. Un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans se tenait devant lui, un brun aux grands yeux bleus, moins grand que lui tout de même. Il était assez bien foutu, plutôt beau et musclé. De par son costume on devinait que c'était un Auror. Un sentiment léger de jalousie vint à Sirius. Cette homme lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais lui n'avait pas pourri à Azkaban.

- Vous êtes ?, questionna Sirius, méfiant.

Quelque chose lui disait que les prochaines minutes seraient les pires de sa vie. Et ce quelque chose avait raison.

- Severus est là ?

- A qui a-t-il l'honneur ? Si vous venez l'arrêter, allez-y ! Bon débarras.

L'inconnue éclata d'un rire franc, mettant en valeur ses belles dents blanches. Pas mal, se dit Sirius.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis George. Son petit- ami.

Sirius vit son monde s'écrouler.

Fin chapitre quatre

Bonus :

Sirius : Je suiis triiste, si triiste, j'ai besoin de reviews pour me remonter le moral. Pourquoi c'est LUI qui as un petit copain et pas moi, hein ? Et je parie que je vais devenir jaloux dans les prochains chapitres, pff, n'importe quoi.

Severus : Je suis étonné, tu as réussi à aligner trois mots de plus de deux syllabes, bravo….Dis- moi une chose, Thesunofhell, je ne vais comme même pas supporter deux idiots qui me font la cour, n'est-ce pas ?

Thesunofhell : Vous verrez au prochain chapitre.

Harry : Ehhh et moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être un personnage secondaire ! *boude*

Thesunofhell : Allez Ryry au prochain chapitre tu seras beaucoup plus important. Bon je vous laisse avec le Bonus.

Drago : Qui est pour tuer Thesunofhell ?

* Sourires sadiques*


	5. Chapter 5

Déjà le chapitre 5 ! Mais, dans ce chapitre, les choses vont avancer. Je prévois de faire un couple Drarry, soit Drago/Harry :p Severus va commencer à ressentir plus que de la haine… Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus. Bye.

Chapitre 5 :

- C'est impossible et vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Severus. On ne peut pas sauver Drago. Nous vous mettrons en danger, vous et Harry. Je suis désolé. L'enjeu est bien trop grand.

L'ancien Serpentard, toujours blessé, se releva et regarda droit dans les yeux son mentor.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Dumbledore, mon filleul, pendant que nous parlons, reçoit des tortures inimaginables et cela par ma faute. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à sauver le fils de Potter, qui je vous rappelle m'a fait vivre un cauchemar, recueilli mon pire ennemi qui le fait toujours depuis plus de dix ans, alors ne doutez pas que j'interviendrai, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je ne le laisserais pas entre les mains de son père.

Dumbledore soupira, il aurait aimé aider Drago, mais ils se mettraient à dos le ministère, Voldemort et tous les Aurors que Malefoys paierait, soit tous les Aurors. Et leurs chemins les mèneraient ici. Trop dangereux. Il devrait attendre deux ans avant que les choses au ministère ne se calment.

- Mon enfant, vos menaces ne tiennent plus. Je suis désolé pour Drago, mais son père le laissera en vie. Il tient trop à son héritier pour cela. Il n'est pas réellement en danger.

Dumbledore était sorti. Severus se maudit. Cracmol versus la moitié du monde magique… Personne ne doutait du résultat et il était assez Serpentard pour ne pas se faire d'illusion. Il devait chercher une solution à son état et aiderait Drago par la suite.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, oubliant sa douleur au niveau respiratoire.

######################

- Il n'est pas là !

George regarda cet inconnu et sourit. Il était expert en legilimancie.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que j'ai vraiment à lui parler.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, sorcier ou pas, si vous ne dégagez pas, je vous y obligerai.

Sirius sentait sa main le démanger. Il avait une envie folle de le frapper ou, au mieux, lui jeter un sort.

- D'accord, mais dites à Sev' de me contacter aussitôt que possible.

- Vous appelez ce Mangemort Sev' ?

George le regarda longuement. Il l'aurait frappé s'il n'avait pas décelé quelque chose de plus profond. Il sourit.

- Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Une dernière chose : je suis psychomage.

Sirius le vit s'en aller avec soulagement. Il le haïssait déjà. « Sev' » ? Surnom stupide.

Harry se dirigea vers un Sirius en furie, écrasant le gazon avec force, ruminant. Il fut tenté de revenir en arrière seulement….

- Sirius, tu devrais venir, Dumbledore a à nous parler.

L'hystérique suivit son filleul tout en surveillant les environs. Si cet idiot de Georges revenait, il s'en occuperait personnellement.

Albus était assis sur un canapé, un bonbon au citron à la main. Malgré le sourire qu'il leur accorda, quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Aucune lueur dans ses yeux n'était apparente.

- Je le savais, s'écria Sirius. Cet imbécile est un Mangemort, un traître. Juste la mort de Lily le prouve, mais vous avez été stupide de croire ce lâche. Même Cracmol, il lèche les pieds de Vous-savez-qui.

###############

Où se trouvait le livre « La magie sans magie » ? Severus chercha minutieusement dans sa bibliothèque. Nulle part. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part. Mais où ?... Bien sûr ! Troisième étagère du salon !

Il entendit en chemin la voix colérique d'un Black. 'Fallait en plus qu'il gâche son calme. Prêt à riposter, ce qu'il entendit le blessa d'autant plus fort.

- Je le savais, s'écriait Sirius. Cet imbécile est un Mangemort, un traître. Juste la mort de Lily le prouve, mais vous avez été stupide de croire ce lâche. Même Cracmol, il lèche les pieds de Vous-savez-qui.

S'il avait eu un cœur, cela l'aurait brisé. Il avait toujours pensé que même s'il le haïssait, Black croyait en lui. Toujours.

- Black, moins fort, susurra Severus d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Ce cabot arrivait toujours à trouver la faille dans son masque. Il prit le livre, sous le regard hargneux de Black, compatissant de Dumbledore, et incompréhensible d'Harry. Drago était le plus important, il fallait trouver une solution.

Quand Severus sortit enfin… Dumbledore leur expliqua enfin ce qui s'était passé.

##############################

Severus regardait sa nourriture. Déjà treize livres, pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé, rien du tout. Hormis peut-être comment cacher Drago efficacement…

- Dis-moi Snivy, tu boudes ? Parce que ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout le monde l'aurait pensé.

- Ecoute-moi bien Black, si c'est ta façon de t'excuser, elle est comme toi : sans aucun intérêt.

Piqué au vif, celui ci répliqua.

- Bien sûr que je n'ai aucun intérêt, c'est George qui en a.

Severus blêmit. Savait-il tout ?

- Comment…

- Il est venu te rendre visite, vas-y, va le rejoindre. Un Mangemort de moins.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, bien aiguisé.

- Black, tu viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Je m'en vais le voir.

- Bon débarras.

- C'est cela.

Harry fixa Sirius confus, il avait raté un épisode.

- C'est qui, George ?

- Son petit copain.

C'est Ginny qui sera contente de l'apprendre.

- Tu sais, Sirius, tu ne fais que l'éloigner, en deux jours tu as réussi à le rendre plus sombre qu'avant.

- Harry, il ne m'intéresse plus. On arrête avec ce mage noir.

- D'accord, mais tu devrais t'excuser quand même tu es allé un peu loin. Tu sais, tu ne tromperas personne, tu es jaloux de George. Sirius, tu es un Gryffondor, non ? Alors vas-y, je n'arriverai plus à te supporter sinon.

Sirius soupira, OK, il y était allé un peu loin et il voulait Severus. Il voulait absolument l'embrasser, le tenir dans ses bras, et ses envies devenaient graduellement incontrôlables. Après tout, c'était un dragueur de première, il savait comment s'excuser. Il allait lui faire oublier George. Mais les choses avec Snape n'étaient jamais faciles.

- D'accord, dès que je finis de manger, j'y vais.

- …

- …

- Sirius, tu en penses quoi ? Je parle de Drago.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais juste à voir sa famille… Je ne l'ai jamais trop aimé.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il vivait cela.

##########################################

- Black ! Sors ! Tu remplis déjà assez mon espace personnel comme cela.

Sirius le nargua parfaitement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ecoute Snape, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Un rire sarcastique se fit entendre.

- Jusqu'ici ça n'a jamais semblé te gêner.

Un point pour Serpentard.

- C'est vrai que c'était amusant… Mais pas justifié, donc euh… Désolé… En fait, je suis réellement désolé.

Bien que surpris, Severus voulait que cet idiot s'en aille. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner tant d'années de souffrance avec une stupide phrase. Impossible. Seulement ce clebs ne s'en irait que lorsqu'il serait pardonné. Faisons semblant.

- Black, tes excuses sont acceptées, maintenant va t'en.

- Euh… T'es sûr ? C'est trop facile…

Severus lui lança un regard noir, et reprit sa lecture. Aussi près de lui, Sirius remarqua des cernes importantes chez sa Némésis, accompagné une pâleur effroyable.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Malefoy ?

- Ca ne te concerne en rien, Black, maintenant va t en !

La seule chose qu'Azkaban lui avait apprise était de ne jamais se fier aux apparences, après tout, il avait été condamné à tort. Alors Drago serait plus qu'un fils arrogant de mage noir ? Snape n'en était-il pas la preuve ? Et il n'était pas assez sot, personne ne lui pardonnerait aussi rapidement tant d'années de souffrance, et être Severus Snape aggravait considérablement la donne. Drago lui rappelait son enfance, lui aussi était passé par cela, mais contrairement à Lucius, sa mère était plus douce.

- Tu compte faire quoi ?

- Pourquoi dois-je me coltiner un idiot de la sorte ? Va voir Potter tant que j'y suis !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Snape, tu as devant toi deux choix : soit tu te la joues solo et tu n'arriveras à rien du tout, ou on fait équipe toi et moi pour le sauver.

Ce serait tout à fait Gryffondor de refuser une tel opportunité, mais tout aussi Gryffondor d'y aller tête baissée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu risquerais ta vie et celle de Potter pour Drago ?

- Harry restera ici, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui. Tu ne demandes sûrement pas à un Black de rester bras croisés alors que quelqu'un est en danger ?... Je t'ai dit que je voulais m'excuser… C'est pour me faire pardonner.

Il sortit, qu'il était stupide à faire dans le sentimentalisme ! Snape devait bien se marrer, mais bizarrement il n'aurait su changer cela, cet idiot de Snape l'avait envoûté et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Absolument rien. Il s'en alla prévenir Harry de son excursion.

Quant à Severus, il était un peu troublé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi trouvait-il un certain réconfort en entendant les paroles de Black ? Il risquait sa vie et alors ? Il n'avait qu'une envie se faire voir, mais par qui ? Peut-être qu'il voulait réellement s'excuser ? Non ! C'était sûrement l'une de ses farces de mauvais goût. Il lui donnait un semblant d'espoir pour mieux l'écraser. Mais quoiqu'il en fût, Severus avouait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il continua ses recherches.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Ne montrant pas sa surprise, Severus répondit :

- De quoi ?

- Ton plan, quoi d'autre ? Bien que Gryffondor, je ne peux pas foncer tête baissée, Harry en subira les conséquences.

- Toi ? Qu'Askaban ait changé un chien galleux en vieux cramoisi, ça ne me surprend pas.

- Quand tu arrêteras de te moquer de moi, tu penseras peut-être à Drago.

- … Très bien, Black. Je ne pense pas qu'un idiot comme toi puisse devenir mature, mais comme je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte que tu m'aides. Ma présence au manoir Malefoy n'est pas repérable magiquement. Je sais où se trouve Drago. Je veux que, pendant ce temps, tu fasses diversion. Je demanderai à mon filleul de nous faire transplaner, mais s'il n'a pas la force pour cela, je soufflerai dans ce sifflet : il n'y a que les chiens qui peuvent les entendre. Voilà. Avec ton flair, tu nous retrouves et on transplane.

- Ils nous retrouveront bien assez tôt, il ne faut pas mettre Harry en danger, on pourrait l'emmener autre part qu'ici.

- Impossible, Dumbledore le remettrait aussitôt à Lucius et il aura besoin de soins importants. Arrivés ici, je lui donnerais une potion de mon cru. Son physique changera, son odeur, sa physionomie, sa magie… Je change l'ADN, en quelque sorte. Tant qu'il aura cette forme, il restera introuvable.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Sirius s'approcha de sa Nemesis. Il se sentait si proche de lui si bien. Il le frôla légèrement et cette sensation le réjouit. Severus pour une raison inconnue le laissa faire, cela faisait si longtemps, et quelque chose en lui le laissa approcher. La main de son ennemi le toucha et ce fut comme une eau glacée réveillant le Serpentard. L'homme qui l'a fait tant souffert lui prenait la main. Cet idiot voulait tant le voir souffrir. Il la retira sèchement.

Décontenancé, Black sentit quelque chose d'étrange, un pincement dans son cœur, à cause du rejet ? Enervé et peu habitué à être traité de la sorte, il se renfrogna.

- Ecoute, Snape, si tu comptes transplaner par magie… Bon tu as compris l'allusion… non ? Si tu comptes transplaner sans que je ne te touche, alors tu risques de rester planté là.

Qu'avait-il cru ? Que Black, celui qui avait toutes les filles, et mêmes les hommes à ses pieds, s'intéressait à lui ? Pas qu'il s'intéresse à lui, non plus. Alors pourquoi ce toucher l'avait perturbé, pourquoi avait-il l'envie de le toucher à son tour ? Sûrement du à un manque de contact régulier.

Harry tournait en rond. Il aurait voulu aller les aider, mais non ! Oui, c'était le futur Sauveur du monde magique, mais pour l'instant il restait là à ne servir strictement à rien. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son parrain, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…

Un chien noir se tenait dans le jardin du manoir Malefoy, il y pénétra. Un bruit reconnu comme étant des sirènes suivi de sorts lancés automatiquement suivirent son infiltration. Il les évita du mieux possible. Severus se surprit à se dire que Black s'en sortait pas mal, mais il avait une mission plus importante : Drago.

Il ne fut pas dur d'aller au cachot sans se faire remarquer. Le cachot se trouvait tout au fond du manoir, et personne ne s'y promenait régulièrement. En effet, Narcissa et Lucius se trouvaient au troisième étage, et les cachots, au sous-sol.

Il retrouva un Drago ensanglanté recroquevillé au coin du mur. On pouvait voir des larmes et des blessures recouvrir son corps. Il n'avait sûrement rien mangé depuis une semaine. Mais quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose au fond de Severus savait que c'était bien pire. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le fait que Lucius ait touché le visage de son fils l'en assurait.

Il s'approcha de celui- ci, qui s'éloigna sans pour autant ouvrir ses yeux.

- Drago, c'est moi Severus.

Celui- ci ouvrit enfin ses yeux.

Oh non ! Et merde, ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

- Drago !

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de son filleul, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Severus, aide-moi.

La détresse dans les yeux du plus jeune le peina. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'y pouvait absolument plus rien.

- Je suis désolé…

- Mais je ne veux plus voir ces ténèbres, parrain ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie… Je ne vois plus rien. Rien du tout. Je t'en prie, aide-moi.

FIN

Drago : Mais que va-t-il m'arriver ? J'ai la forte impression d'être mal aimé ! snniiiiif, il n'y a que les Reviews pour me remonter le moral.

Harry : Eh c'est la première fois qu'on intervient, ca me fait tout bizarre. Donc euuuh, je hais les caméra et être le centre d'attention, ce que je peux dire c'est que les choses avancent et que...j'ai hâte de connaître lasuite. Un grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta :p.


	6. Chapter 6

et voilà enfin le chapitre 6 :p désolé pour le retard mais disons que j'étais très occupé :p alors encore une fois merci pour les reviews :p et rien ne va s'arranger pour Severus et les autres enfin...

Bonne lecture!

A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir. Peu lui importait le lieu où il se trouvait, il voulait simplement échapper aux regards qu'il devinait montrant une profonde pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'observer pour ressentir l'aura protectrice de son parrain. Bien sûr, s'il n'y avait pas eu les voix, il n'aurait pas reconnu Potter ou Black. Tout aujourd'hui lui semblait profonde pénombre.

Sirius s'approcha de sa Némésis, assis droit comme un i, nerveux, au chevet de son filleul. Il ne montrait aucun signe de guérison depuis une pénible semaine dans le coma. Severus, bien trop pris par ses pensées, ne sentit pas une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Ses yeux fatigués par le manque de sommeil étaient bordés de cernes violacés, se fermant lentement pour se rouvrir aussitôt. Ses cheveux de nature soignés étaient ébouriffés, une maigreur et une pâleur effroyable étaient visibles sur son visage.

- Tu fais peur, Servilus.

- Toujours aussi passionnant de te parler, Black. Je peux te poser une question ? Comment, par le plus grand des hasards, ta patte se trouve sur mon épaule droite ?

- Très bonne question, Servilus. Peut- être que tu me le diras ?

- La seule chose que je te dirais est la manière dont elle va souffrir si tu ne l'enlèves pas de suite.

Severus ne l'avouerait à personne, même pas à lui- même d'ailleurs. Seulement après la cécité de son filleul et son état de Cracmol, son monde avait été chamboulé, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune place. Seul Black l'avait avec ses sarcasmes et moqueries réussi à 'réconforter'. Il regarda son filleul, plongeant dans ses pensées plus amères les unes que les autres. Que ferait un Malefoy renié dans un monde où les préjugés sont intouchables ? Il ne serait accepté dans aucun des camps. Qui plus est, en étant aveugle. Et tout ceci par sa faute. Tuer Lily n'avait pas suffi...

Il signa la première feuille devant lui : la feuille d'adoption officielle de Drago... Ce n'était pas Lucius qui allait contester. Après tout, que ferait- il d'un héritier privé d'yeux ?

Harry observait Malefoy. Le voir aveugle avait suscité chez lui un sentiment de compassion, après tout, être aveugle devait être un véritable traumatisme. Voir Drago dans un tel état de faiblesse avait détruit tous ses préjugés sur lui. Il se surprit à contempler la fine silhouette du Serpentard, si svelte. Ses cheveux soyeux avaient poussé et faisaient ressortir davantage son visage blanc. Il détourna aussitôt, se surprenant à rougir. Que lui arrivait- il ?

S'il n'avait pas autant de responsabilités, Severus se serait déjà caché. Non pas par lâcheté, mais disons qu'il avait tendance à gâcher la vie des quelques personnes qu'il réussissait à supporter. Il n'arrivait à nier le fait que tout ce qui arrivait à Drago était sa seule et unique faute, mais il avait apprit que se morfondre ne servait à rien. En parlant de son filleul, Lucius l'avait simplement renié, ne se souciant aucunement de son incapable de fils, aujourd'hui devenu définitivement indésirable. Que ferait- il d'un aveugle amoureux de Cracmols ? Grâce à Dumbledore, il avait sans trop de difficultés réussi à obtenir sa garde.

- Tu m'écoutes, Severus ? Tu devrais dormir, tu fais peur.

Ignorant ces paroles, le maître des potions se releva : il avait une personne à aller voir.

Depuis dix minutes, Sirirus essayait de trouver les mots ou encore des gestes pour réconforter son Serpentard. Il avait une envie incontrôlable de l'enlacer, et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de foncer.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas pour te blesser, mais Snape est parti il y a cinq bonnes minutes, tu devrais courir le rejoindre. Je m'occupe de Drago.

Après un simple hochement de tête, le plus vieux des Gryffondor, se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs, cherchant sa Némésis. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Quels qu'en soient les dégâts. Il avait en ce moment envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de tout avouer. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps.

Il s'arrêta net. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Devant lui se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre Severus et George, se murmurant des mots inaudibles. George enlaçait sa Némésis, et Servilus semblait apprécier.

Sa seule envie était de s'éloigner, très, très loin du lieu de sa souffrance. Si Sirius avait eu un peu plus d'expérience en la matière, il aurait su que ce sentiment de détresse était de la jalousie.

Severus enlaçait George, son ami d'enfance. L'un de ses enfants était mort dernièrement, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller le voir. Il ne se serait jamais permis d'enlacer qui que ce soit en temps normal : seulement George avait, jadis, tant fait pour lui, montant dans son estime jusqu'à qu'il le considère comme un frère. Cette homme lui avait sauvé la vie, et le faisait toujours d'ailleurs. Un ami d'enfance, le seul qui l'avait soutenu en dehors de Lily.

Il sentit une main chaude mais surtout puissante agripper violemment son épaule. Black !

- Ne t'aurais- je pas déjà vu chez Sev' ?, fit George d'une voix mielleuse, prêt à l'affrontement.

- Ne le touche plus, tu m'entends ! Si je te revoie à ses côtés , c'est à moi que tu auras à faire ! Compris ?, asséna Sirius

- Ecoute- moi bien Black, si quelqu'un ne devait plus m'approcher, c'est bien la catastrophe que tu es et non George. Maintenant tu sais ce qui te reste à faire…

- Alors Snape, tu défends ton petit ami ? Ne serait- il pas un Mangemort aussi ?

- « Petit ami » ? Ca ne te concerne en rien, Black, et si jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as toujours pas saisi mon rôle dans cette guerre, alors tu es encore plus sot que je ne l'aurais pensé ! Va- t- en !

Un sourire aux lèvres, George regardait la scène. Après la mort de Lily il n'avait plus jamais vu Severus amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait l'assurer. Mais peut- être que c'était bien avant… A ce train, ces deux tourtereaux allaient rester plantés là à se jeter des piques… Il fallait accélérer les choses.

Sous le regard ébahi des deux intéressés, George attira Severus à lui et lui déposa majestueusement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr il s'en alla bien avant une quelconque réaction, il ne voulait pas mourir jeune :

- C'est dégueulasse, on devrait interdire de telles scènes !s'écria Sirius

- Je… Je… George ! Et toi, Black, ferme- la ! Si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui….

Severus vacilla légèrement. Il était exténué… Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait dormi, couplé à son état récent de Cracmol et la pression de tous les documents administratifs à signer. Il fallait qu'il s'asseye. Le seul banc présent était à une distance d'à peu près dix pas, qu'il ne pouvait exécuter. Demander de l'aide à Black était absolument inconcevable.

Black soupira, il était affreusement tenté de le laisser là, s'écroulant de fatigue. Mais un seul coup d'œil l'en dissuada : Severus allait mal. Malgré les protestations de l'autre homme, Black le prit par les hanches et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le banc.

- Si tu t'attends à un merci…

- Je ne m'attends à rien venant de toi… plus maintenant.

- Que veux- tu dire Black ? Est- ce mon état de Cracmol ?

- Non… Malheureusement non.

- …

- Tu sais, Snape , tu clames haut et fort ma stupidité, mais à ce que je vois, tu es bien plus stupide. A quoi peux- tu bien servir, ainsi fatigué ?

- Ce n'est pas ton affaire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

- Ecoute-moi Snape, je crois qu'on va vivre ensemble pour encore longtemps, alors faisons une trêve.

- Je te rappelle que jusqu'ici tu ne t'en es jamais plaint, ni toi, ni Potter.

- Combien de fois devrais-je m'excuser ? On était gamins à l'époque et…

- N'essaie pas de te justifier, Black, tu l'es toujours autant.

- Très bien si tu es aussi têtu… je m'en vais.

Peut-être qu'il le fit exprès, il ne se posa plus tard jamais la question. Mais Severus feignit de s'endormir. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés, après tant de mal, la conscience humaine se raccrochait au seul bonheur possible. En effet, il venait de s'allonger sur un Gryffondor.

Sirius hoqueta de surprise. Severus s'était endormi, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Un sourire illumina son visage.

George souriait, rendu invisible magiquement. Les choses avançaient plutôt rapidement. Il remarqua les mains baladeuses de Black. Après tout, aujourd'hui, il arrivait à lui pardonner l'enfer qu'il a fait vivre à Sev'.

Soudain, Harry arriva en courant, haletant.

- Sirius !... euh… j'espère que je ne gêne pas mais… Drago s'est réveillé.

Chacun des deux devint agité. Severus se releva avec peine, courant péniblement vers la chambre de son filleul. Il s'arrêta net tout à coup. Devant lui se tenait une bande d'Aurors.

- Excusez-nous, êtes-vous M. Snape ?

- Oui, je suis occupé, là je dois…

- Désolé monsieur, mais vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Sirius vit sa Némésis transplaner sous la contrainte avec les Aurors, sans qu'il n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et merde !

FIN

Voilà :p Je tenais à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs. Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir de sentir une fanfiction appréciée :p Encore une fois merci. Je suis désolé pour les reviews anonymes mais je ne peux pas y répondre, toujours est-il ARIGATOU :p Je suis très, très en retard gomen nasai, seulement l'école, les D.S. … Vraiment ca m'énerve :p Mais bon je ferais de mon mieux.

Severus : Je passais par là et je me posais une question… Pourquoi c'est toujours MOI qui souffre ?

Harry : Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es l'anti-héros ?

Sirius : Ou parce qu'avoir les cheveux graisseux est un péché impardonnable ?

Ronald : Ou un nez déformé comme le vôtre….

Severus : Vous venez d'où ? Et PERSONNE n'a demandé votre avis !

Ginny : Ou peut-être parce que vous êtes MAGNIFIQUE ! KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA (- .- )

Drago : Arrête de baver sur mon parrain, et n'oublie pas que c'est quand même MOI qui suis aveugle ! JE SOUFFRE !

Pettigrew : Eh moi je suis un traître et j'ai un doigt manquant, sans oublier Voldemort….

Severus : Là c'est J.K Rowling la responsable. A te voir, on n'a pas vraiment envie de t'aider.

James : HAHAHAHAHA ! Et c'est toi qui le dis, avec une vie comme la tienne ?

Dumbeldore : Les enfants, soyez raisonnables, pourquoi s'entretuer ? Après tout, celle qui mérite de mourir est thesunofhell. J.K. a un trop grand talent…

Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter venant de nulle part : THESUNOFHELL ! Viens ici… nyarrrk !


	7. Chapter 7

Harry essayait de calmer Drago. Il était agité depuis le moment où il avait appris l'arrestation de son parrain.

- Putain, toi Potter, tu me lâches. Compris ? Je fais ce que je veux.

- Eh, dis-moi où tu comptes aller dans cet état !

- Ce n'est pas ton affaire ! Même si tu te réjouis de voir Severus arrêté, et moi aveugle, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller le sauver !

- Tu ne serviras à rien et tu le sais mieux que moi. En plus, Sirius est déjà là-bas.

Drago s'avoua vaincu. Il ne pouvait **absolument** rien faire et cela l'enrageait admirablement.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je lis, répondit tranquillement Harry.

- Non, je reformule ma question : Qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans** ma** chambre ?

- Depuis quand c'est la tienne ? Et je reste là où je veux, merci...

- Tu ne rateras vraiment aucune occasion de voir tes pires ennemis souffrir ? On m'avait bien dit que tu devais aller à Serpentard…, lâcha Drago.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller sous le regard triste de Potter. Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il ne le haïssait pas vraiment ?

- Malefoy...

- Ne m'appelle plus comme cela. Mon père a sûrement déjà dû me déshériter... Enfin, rien qui ne te concerne.

Il ravala rapidement le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler, enfin il essaya. Car elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, Drago se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de jouer la comédie, plus aucune... Enfin non ! La plus grande d'ailleurs; la désillusion.

- Potter, lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !

Bizarrement, rien ne se produisit. La masse qui s'accrochait à lui ne bougea pas, hormis pour respirer. Et c'est ainsi que put enfin grommeler Drago.

Harry sourit, la guerre causait trop de mal à son goût. Voldemort allait payer, il allait réellement payer pour avoir oser faire disparaître l'un des plus jolis sourires. Foi de Potter.

Severus respirait avec peine. Une heure d'interrogatoire sans aucun succès. On l'accusait de meurtre de Moldus, heureusement Dumbledore était intervenu. Il était depuis déjà quinze minutes en train de parler avec les Aurors. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, il entendait les grondements de fureur de sa Némésis.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, les souvenirs de son père le faisant tressaillir d'horreur.

- Potter..., fit une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oui, Drago ?

- De l'eau !

- Quoi ?

- De l'eau.

- De l'eau, quoi ?

- ... T'es pire que ce que je ne le pensais.

- N'empêche que l'eau pourrait ne jamais venir.

- Bon okay, s'te plaît !

Harry releva son ennemi. Le fait de simplement le toucher le fit frissonner. Il était anormalement maigre, et se tenait difficilement debout. Il le retint, et avec son autre main, lui tendit à boire. Drago soupira, cette sensation de protection lui rappelait amèrement celle de son parrain.

- Alors, on vous dérange ?

Chacun des deux adolescents tressauta. Sirius et Severus se tenaient devant eux. Snape avait été relâché.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'épancher sur des futilités. Comment vous sentez-vous, Drago ?

La voix d'habitude atone de Snape sonnait faux.

- ...

- Drago ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Horrible ? Affreux ? Non, Severus rien de tout ça ! Je n'ai pas de mot ! Je préférerais que tu ne m'aies jamais trouvé, peut-être aurais-je eu la chance d'y rester.

- Drago...

- Eh tout ça, c'est **ta faute** ! Si tu n'étais pas venu, si tu avais fait attention...

Une gifle le fit taire instantanément. C'était Sirius.

- Ton parrain a essayé de t'aider, s'il y a une personne à blâmer, ce n'est que Lucius, alors...

Une autre gifle retentit. Cette fois, c'était Severus qui venait de gifler Black.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de le toucher, m'entends-tu ? AUCUN ! Très bien, Drago, si vous maintenez que c'est de ma faute, je ne le nierai point. Seulement vous devrez me supporter quelque peu encore... En tout cas, vous viendrez vivre avec moi, vous êtes a présent mon fils, autant que cela vous déplaise. Je m'en vais.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit. Aucun d'eux ne pleurait, tous les deux avaient dépassé cette étape, c'était leurs âmes qui s'en occupaient : elles pleuraient abondamment.

Sirius se laissa tomber, exténué. Eh merde, les problèmes semblaient s'amuser à les encombrer. Pourquoi eux ?

- Harry, va-t-en, occupe-toi de Severus.

- Quoi... ah, d'accord. J'y vais. Bonne nuit alors, vous deux.

Et il sortit.

- Aveugle ? Tu es aveugle, non ?

- On ne t'a pas causé, Black !

- Tu es peut-être aveugle, mais ton parrain est Cracmol, bientôt à court d'argent pour financer vos deux vies, martyr du monde en entier, et bientôt sans emploi, qui a vu tous ses amis, amants, espoirs tomber un à un. Qui est réellement le plus à plaindre ?

- JE NE LUI EN VEUX PAS.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre tout à l'heure.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'en avais besoin. Mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je...

- Alors, en plus de s'amuser avec un Cracmol, et d'être aveugle, mon idiot de rejeton s'amuse à parler à un vieux Gryffondor.

Sirius se retourna et vit tressaillir puis trembler Drago. Celui ci ne parvenait à articuler un quelconque mot devant l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je passais par là et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas venir saluer, mon cher fils… N'est-ce pas une intention tout à fait charitable ?

- Oh, mais vous supporter, déblatérant de telles ignominies, l'est tout aussi, très cher Lucius, ajouta black.

Un sourire forcé fut sa seule réponse.

- Si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, hormis nous faire voir un opéra de rire tout à fait disgracieux, je vous prie de prendre la porte.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'y dirige déjà. Au revoir ou plutôt adieu, mon cher enfant. Quand à vous Black, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

Il aurait juré déceler de la nostalgie dans ses yeux, enfin...

Harry poussa la porte interdite. Si Sirius se permettait d'entrer, pourquoi pas lui. Allongé de tout son long, Severus dormait. Il sourit. Il avait toujours douté des goûts de Severus. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Il explora les lieux d'un regard avisé. Et un détail le figea.

Il saisit la lettre sur le bureau et la lut sans hésitation. Le papier semblait assez vieux, et l'écriture appartenait à une femme.

« _Cher Severus, _

_Je t'ai envoyé cette lettre pour te dire la vérité, enfin celle que tu renieras pour sûr. Je t'aime, ou enfin, je t'aime autant que toi tu aimes ce 'Voldemort'. J'aimerais tant rester à tes côtés mais tu me rejettes, tu m'éloignes, tu m'ignores. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, enfin nous avons besoin de toi. Oui, Severus, je suis enceinte. Mais ça tu le sais, et tu t'en fiches. Et je ne peux pas garder cet enfant seule. Je t'ai aveuglément prié de me laisser rester à tes côtés, même du mauvais côté. Mais je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. James sait tout cela. Lui, il m'aime. Moi, non. Et pourtant, oh, je t'en prie, si d'ici quatre mois tu ne changes pas d'avis, je deviendrai son épouse. Et mère de ton enfant devenu sien. Severus, oh je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ainsi._

_ Lily Potter._ »

Une rage énorme le consumait, il se sentait devenir fou. Alors, sa propre mère aurait été amoureuse de cette ordure ? Et il en serait le fils ?

Une voix derrière lui, l'obligea à se rendre à l'évidence.

- Oui Potter, je suis bien votre père.

FIN

Et voilà :p oui, je suis un peu rapide, mais vu que les D.S commencent, je n'aurais sûrement plus le temps. :p Allez reviews, pleaseee.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry se tenait roidi depuis de longues minutes.

-Vous...Vous mentez!

Avant de répondre Severus soupira. Il se sentait las des détournements de la vie. Potter ne voudrait jamais l'avoir comme père et lui même ne l'avait jamais totalement acceptés. Bien sur il regrettait, il regrettait d'avoir détruit sa vie et avec, celle des autres.

-Potter vous le savez mieux que quiconque que je n'ais absolument aucun intérêt à vous mentir. Vous pouvez garder cette lettre pour vérifier sa véracité. Gardez la, elle vous revient de droit.

-Comment pouvez vous être aussi calme! Après ce que vous avez fait ? VOUS ME Dégoutez! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS VOTRE FILS!

et le voilà entrain de courir le long des couloirs. il ne savait ou, seulement il savait pourquoi :Il fuyait. Severus n'avait pas bougé, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'haïr Potter et ainsi ne pas avoir un jour à ressentir son rejet. Aujourd'hui c'était fait, et pourtant ca le blessait. Exténué depuis deux longues semaines il réussit à s'endormir sans aucun effort.

Black souriait, devant lui se tenait un mini severus. Certes il était blond, un peu plus beau mais il avait le même air renfrogné et la petite moue sarcastique. Ces yeux ternis par les larmes et leur incapacité à voir paraissait bizarrement plus beau.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te morigéner sur ton sort, finit par lancer Sirius.

-De quoi je me mêle? Je fais ce que je veux.

-Eh tu sais quoi engraisse tes cheveux et tu seras le fils parfait de Snape.

Il fit une petite moue et se retint de rire, Black avait un sens de l'humour très déplacés.

-Bon maintenant tu prends ton petit déjeuner.

Sirius remarqua son malaise, Drago ne voyait absolument rien et il était très dur pour lui de manger de cette manière. Il se retourna surpris, derrière lui se tenait un Harry exténué. Ce dernier s'assit en face de sa Némesis et lui donna un manger, son premier reflexe à lui Black fut de partir. Il génait. Il sentait que quelque chose en Harry avoir changer, et cela l'effrayait. Et ce quelque chose devait avoir un quelconque rapport avec Snape et ce fut bien là ou il s'en alla.

Harry avait courut des heures et des heures et sans corps l'avait pour une raison inconnue guidé vers ce lieu : La chambre de drago. Lors de sa course il avait finit par se calmer , après tout il rester le fils de James et Lily même si ce n'était pas réellement son père biologique. Une certaine sensation le forçait à rejeter Snape avec et contre tous. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était retrouvé devant son ancienne Némésis. Il était beau, Drago était beau.

Une aura triste, destructrice tournoyait autour de lui et il le sentit, il ressentit qu'a eux deux, ensembles ils pourraient surmonter ces obstacles. Non, il ne pensait pas l'aimer, mais c'était la seule personne qui réussirait à le comprendre, même Ron ne le pourrait. Il , sans le sentir , l'aider à manger . Drago ressentit à nouveau cette chaleur protectrice l'envelopper. Il savait qu'IL se tenait à coté de lui mais n'avait aucune envie de comprendre le pourquoi de ses battements accélérés. Il ne se débattit pas, il se sentait bien et mangea. Au fond il le sentait, il sentait qu'Harry était au pied d'un gouffre, comme lui, et tout d'eux criaient espérant s'en réchapper.

Severus reçut un coup droit qui le fit tomber par terre. Peut être qu'après tout il le méritait, il méritait ce dégout visible, dur, refletés sur les yeux de sa Némesis. Oui, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant il le regrettait et la douleur l'imprégnait.

-Comment as-tu osé abandonner Lily et ton gosse?, cingla hors de lui Sirius.

Il avait une envie folle de le frapper , encore et à jamais. Cette idiot avait réussi à détruire un nombre incalculable de vies .

Et il s'était détruit.

Il sombrait et lui ,Sirius, ne l'aiderait pas: il le méritait. Severus ne le retint pas, aujourd'hui comme toujours il sentait le poids de ses erreurs. Aujourd'hui il avait une sainte envie de mourir. Il ne le retint pas, il ne retint pas Black de partir, il ressentait la haine qu'il lui inspirait il ressentait la douleur sulfureuse du passé. Au fond il sentait, il sentait que si black ne s'en allait pas. Tout deux allaient le regretter. Avant de transplaner Sirius se retourna et c'est là qu'il regrettait le tout. Devant lui se trouvait un homme détruit , martelés par la vie qui ne vivait que pour parvenir à réparer le peu de ce qu'il lui restait. Il était tenté de revenir, le tenir dans ses bras et tout absolument tout lui pardonner. Mais devant lui se tenait le souvenir de James, Lily ceux qui en avait le plus souffert, peut être que si Voldemort l'avait su, peut être qu'ils seraient vivant...

Dumbeldore sentait le piège. Les Mangemorts attaquaient londre et ils , chacun des deux camps, avaient des pertes importantes. Il le sentait Harry devrait bientôt, très bientôt se battre.

Drago trébucha mais ne tomba pas , Harry un sourire moqueur le retenait. Un peu plus tôt il, Harry l'avait provoquer et défier de reréussir à marcher même dans cette état. Rivale il avait relevé le défi et le voilà entrain d'essaya de marcher trébuchant à chaque nouveau pas.

-J'abandonne.

-Quoi? Le grand Drago abandonnerait aussi facilement, fit il d'une voix qu'il voulut enjoué.

-Potter lâche moi! c'est bon. Je veux plus, aide moi à revenir sur mes pas.

Avec un soupir de consentement il l'aida. Harry sans le faire exprès trébucha et ainsi entraina Drago dans sa chute spectaculaire. Aucun d'eux ne sut d'où il vint, mais un rire contagieux se propagea rapidement, ils rirent tous deux à s'en perforer les poumons.

-Y a une chose qui ne changera jamais ! ta maladresse, Potter.

-Eh, chui pas si maladroit que ça .

Et le fou rire reprit de plus bel.

Severus enlaçait George avec une force qui jusqu'ici lui était inconnue. Il avait besoin d'une épaule ou se réconforter. Enfin se fut George qui lui apporta la bonne nouvelle :Drago pourrait recouvrir à nouveau la vue. Il le pouvait . IL ,a cette nouvelle, lui avait sauté dessus. George le sentait, il sentait l'âme de Severus et cela le peinait. Il avait ,au fond, rien pu faire pour l'aider.

-Et c'est là que le problème se trouve : l'opération coûte 250 000 000 000 de gallions. Je peux t'en donner 10 000 000 , mais rien de plus. Tu sais que…

-C'est bon t'en fais pas je trouverais bien comment faire….

-Il l'a sut ?

-Oui, tous les deux. Ils savent ce que j'ai fait à Lily.

George l'enlaça à nouveau, et s'en alla. Il avait une dernière chose à régler.

Severus se tenait difficilement debout, la douleur le fatiguant. Il le sentait comme à chaque fois ce désespoir tranchant. Au fond il avait peut être espérer qu'on lui pardonne, en tout cas il avait tout fais pour. Oui, il ne le méritait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'espérer. Un sort le fit tomber à terre

-Alors Severus, on finit toujours par se trouver.

Cette voix, il l'a reconnaissait. Cette voix…..Eh merde !

-Lucius !, fut son dernier cri avant de sombrer sous l'effet d'un Doloris.

Fin

Eh oui, ils vont souffrir encore un peu, mais d'ici la fin tout va s'arranger. D'ailleurs remarquer l'amour naissant entre Drago et Harry.

Hermionne : Eh, eh stoop si j'ai bien compris Harry est le fils de Severus et drago son fils adoptif. C'est pas un peu de l'inceste ?

Severus : T'en fais pas les choses vont s'arranger tu verras.

Sirius : EH oui, eh oui, eh ouiiiii ! Elle me dit c'est ta vie fais ce que tu veux tant pis….

Severus : Tu pourrais peut être casser les vitres ailleurs, on parle de sujet sérieux, alors …

Ronald : Eh c'est quand la rentrée ? Et quand vais-je réaparaitre.

Thesunofhell : Ce sera un peu long, enfin …..Reviews.

Severus: ...


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius se tenait dans le couloir, entrain de faire des allées et des venus. Il ne savait comment accoster son filleul. Il lui était impossible de faire comme si de rien n' était. Absolument pas. '' Allez peut importe la manière, il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec celui-ci'' essayait il vainement de se convaincre. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de pousser cette maudite porte.

Un coup le frappa de plein fouet. Sirius se retourna prêt à faire face à son ennemis; Quel fut sa surprise quand à l'identité de son agresseur: George.

-Ecoutes moi Black, si tu t'avises de blesser une nouvelle fois Sevy c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Et je t'assure que tu t'en mordras les doigts

-Le blesser? Te rends tu seulement compte des erreurs qu'il a fait ? S'il y a bien une personne qui blesse ce n'est surement pas moi.

-Et tu te dis amoureux? Si c'est ca l'amour pour toi Black, alors tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner.

-Qu'en sais tu ? Ce n'est pas un idiot comme toi, qui plus est petit ami de Snape, qui viendra me faire la morale.

-C'est justement parce que je le suis que je peux me permettre de te faire la morale. Il a certes, fait beaucoup de mal, mais je resterais à jamais au près de lui, parce que cet homme : Snape, est déjà détruit et la moindre des choses est de lui donner une deuxième chance qu'il a durement mérité. Rappelles toi l'état dans laquelle tu l'as laissé, peut tu toujours lui tenir rancune?

-...N...non.

-Idiot! Maintenant suis moi.

-Ou cela?

-Sev' est plus con que toi. L'empêcher de faire une idiotie quelconque. Tu parleras à ton filleul plus tard...Tu sais quoi, je préférerais que tu y ailles tout seul. J'ai une affaire d'importance à régler. Ah et oui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi :je ne suis pas son petit ami. Poisson d'avril.

Un sourire aux lèvres et le voilà transplanant ailleurs. Black resta coi. Alors cet idiot n'était pas son rivale? Mais alors, il avait embrassé sa Némesis de force...grrr, il le haïssait toujours autant. mais, au fond , il était soulagé. Cela expliquait surement le sourire béat qui venait d'apparaitre. Okay il allait voir Severus. Il en avait envie.

George rendue invisible le regardait transplanait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et une chose de faite, restait plus qu'a convaincre Harry, mission qui s'avère impossible.

….

-Vous savez que vous avez des têtes de morts? C'est si dommage, vous êtes si mignnoon. Moi, c'est George je reste là pendant un petit bout de temps. Je laisse les grands régler leur conflit.

Harry le fixa longuement, il l'avait réellement surpris. Et ce nom, il était sur de l'avoir entendue quelque part, mais ou? George... Celui ci c'était assis en face d'eux et les regardait sereinement.

-Vous faîtes un joli couples vous savez, je vous jalouserais presque.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le rouge monter dans chacun des deux visages.

-Bon revenons aux sujets sérieux. Harry j'ai à te parler.

Dumbeldore se tenait devant son bureau depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Lucius, l'avait contacté et il savait qu'ils fallait tout leur dire. Absolument tout.

Sirius regardait autour de lui. Il sentait que quelque chose de bizarre c'était passé. Se pourrait-il? Se pourrait il qu'il se soit suicidé? Un sourire amer le traversa et le voilà entrain de courir à travers tout le manoir, le cherchant, criant son nom. En vain, il n'était nulle part.

George essayait de déchiffrer le comportement d'Harry. Il n'avait semblé réagir.

-James Potter restera mon père. Il est le seul a avoir...voulu de moi et...Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt à accepter l'autre. C'est ...Compliqué.

George éclata de rire, alors Harry avait peur, peur d'être rejeté. Ca se comprenait après tout Severus l'avait toujours humilié.

-Tu ne sais pas Harry, a quel point tu ressembles a ton père et par là je parle de Severus. Je crois que c'est à lui que revient la tache de te convaincre, seulement soit sur, même si c'est une notion très dur à comprendre par lui: il t'aime.

Sirius entra en trombe dans la chambre. Parvenant à peine à articuler ces quelques mots.

-Putaiin, il a disparu!

-Calme toi Sirius, explique toi, ajouta calmement George.

-Severus a disparu.

-Ne t'en fais pas il est en lieu sur.

Cette dernière réplique venait de Dumbeldore. Celui-ci avait un visage soucieux et les regardait un à un. Ce qu'il allait leur révéler n'allait pas être facile à avaler.

-Exliquez vous! Allez y, s'écrièrent George et Sirius en même temps.

Dumbeldore s'assit et finit par prononcer solennellement:

-Il est temps de tout vous expliquer. Vous ne serez surement pas d'accord avec mes choix, mais ils étaient primordiaux.

-Allez droit au but Dumbeldore, rétorqua Harry.

-Très bien,…..Lucius fait partie de l'ordre.

FIn :p

et voilà, quoi je suis trop sadique ? ^^

Oui, oui c'était rapide. Même très, mais voilà si je ne le poste pas tout de suite, je ne pourrais le faire que dans 2 semaines, voir un mois : donc profitez ^^

Et voilà, je voyagge, je vous souhaites donc d'excellentes vacances . Direction : Suède :p Stockholm ^^

Et comme cadeau de départ, j'aimerais bien des reviews…^^


	10. Chapter 10

ROoooh, alors voilà j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction et donc d'écrire la suite, ce que j'ai fait, sauf que...Comme par hasard, le fichier ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Et c'est donc avec beaucoup de 'fais chier' et de grognement que je récrie ce chapitre. Alors je mérite au moins quelques reviews. En passant je m'excuse d'avoir pris trop de temps et donc voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Pour ceux qui aurait oublié, cela m'arrive souvent voici un résumé:

_**Résumé: **_Sirius ne retrouve plus Severus. Harry est le fils de Snape et veille un Drago aveugle,quand soudain Dumbeldore entre et leur révèle que Lucius fait partie de l'ordre.

_**Chapitre 10 : Le chapitre maudit^^**_

Drago avait ,un jour, espérait que ses parents l'aimeraient. Qu'au lieu de cette haine, cruauté il pourrait y voir de l'amour, de l'inquiétude…Il savait que jamais ça ne se réaliserait. Mais la vie prenait souvent de nombreux détours, mauvais ou bon. Aujourd'hui il venait d'apprendre que son père faisait partie de l'ordre. Malgré lui il se reprit à espérer. Au fond il savait, il savait que même si son père avait une raison de l'avoir fait souffrir, elle ne sera jamais suffisante.

Lucius fixa un à un ses différents interlocuteurs. Puis finit par s'asseoir sur la première chaise à sa disposition. Il avait prit un énorme coup de vieux. Et se tenait difficilement debout. Il avait caché , depuis tant d'années, cela, et devait aujourd'hui tout lâché. Devant eux. Devant son fils…Il remarqua le regard agressif de Potter et la main qu'il déposa sur l'épaule de Drago. Se pourrait-il…Il l'espérait.

-Je sais que les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre sont nombreuses, mais il est bien trop tard pour que je regrette mes forfaits. Je ne vous dévoile ma vie que pour avoir votre clémence. Aucunement vis-à-vis de moi mais vis-à-vis de Drago ainsi que de Narcissa. Elle n'est pas au courant de ma venue et j'espère qu'elle ne le découvrira jamais. J'ai commis énormément de crimes, plus atroces les uns que les autres, viols, vols, trahison…Dès mon plus jeune âge j'étais attiré par la magie noire, le surplus de puissance. Il n'y avait que cela qui m'intéressait. Et c'est là qu'apparut Tom Jedusor. Je ne le servait que pour ce qu'il était. Il était ce que j'avait toujours désiré être. A la fin de mes 17 ans je reçus avec joie ma marque des ténèbres. Je signais mon asservissment total. Chacun de mes crimes me rendait immensément heureux, puissant…Je n'étais pas forcément mauvais. Je le devins. On m'obligea plus tard à épouser une quelconque riche héritière pour assouvir les désirs du Lord Noir ainsi que ma famille. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je me mariais aussitôt avec elle. Narcissa. Au début je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne la supportais même pas. Elle était fragile, d'une douceur incommensurable et d'une beauté epoustoufflante. C'est bien grace à elle que je me détournais définitivement du lord noir et devint un espion. Je l'aimais et sa survie m'importait bien plus qu'autre chose. Mais passons ….Le lord noir perdit rapidement patience. Il me voulait un héritier. Je réussis à convaincre Narcissa d'en avoir un, un seul. On s'était promis de ne pas l'aimer, ne pas s'attacher à lui. Après tout il allait être élever par le lord noir lui-même. Grave erreur. Drago contrairement à nos attentes fut ce que nous désirames le plus : quelqu'un de bon. L'imaginant cruel il était doux, fort il était faible. Très vite nous comprimes notre erreur , on l'aimait. Chaque punition que le 'lord' me dictait me blessait ardemment, Narcissa en souffrait le plus. Mais elle tint le coup. Jamais je ne lus dans les yeux de Drago ou de Narcissa de la haine. Juste de la douleur. Aujourd'hui j'en suis las, très las et je veux essayer de limiter les dégats….Donc reprenons, Je compris rapidement que Drago adorait Severus et c'était réciproque. Je n'hésitais donc pas à les réunir le plus souvent possible. Bientôt je compris que la vie de Drago m'importait bien plus que la mienne , Narcissa partageant mes sentiments. On décida qu'il ne fallait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs et donc te laisser prendre la marque. Il fallait te rendre indisponible. Et c'est la que j'ai décidé de te rendre aveugle. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à me pardonner, après tout ce temps mais….Pardonne à ta mère, elle ne suit que mes ordres….

Drago ne répondit pas. Il avait si mal, au fond son âme pleurait et criait. Plus fort. Plus longtemps.

Après si longtemps….Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner pas après tout cela. Il savait que son père avait une très bonne raison. Mais ,lui , Drago s'en foutait. Il avait tellement souffert, il ne pouvait pas tout effaçé. Pas maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce geste ferait souffrir son père plus qu'autre chose. Ce fut le cas.

Lucius une énorme douleur au cœur poursuivit :

-Hier, je suis partit informé Severus sur les Horcuxes. Je ne pouvais consulter Dumbeldore directement. Il vous expliquera le tout plus tard, toujours est-il…Bellatrix est venu en même temps que moi. Severus a reçut un 'Doloris' et c'est évanouit sur le coup. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Grace à cela Bellatrix me le laissa sans trop de difficulté, elle le trouvait trop faible. Il est avec Narcissa au manoir, je le ramène chez lui ce soir. Il s'en remettra. Juste une chose Potter, chaque minute que tu perds à te reposer est une minute où ma famille est en danger, alors je te demande de te bouger. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre plus que cela. Le 'lord noir' est entrain de préparer l'ultime bataille, tu as moins d'un an pour être prêt…Quand à toi Drago, je….ta cécité n'est pas irrévocable, je paierai l'opération quand le 'lord noir' sera définitivement mort. Sache juste une chose Drago. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit et peut être venant de moi tu trouveras cela dégoûtant, mais….Je t'aime.

Lucius détourna ses yeux. Son fils n'avait pas répondu cela le peinait. Malgré tout, Malgrès ces erreurs il avait espéré. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Après tout il est très dur de pardonner.

-TU N'EST QU'UN GROS CON.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Chacun de Lucius et de Drago se retrouva entrain d'effacer les larmes de l'autre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sirius, Harry et Albus sortirent. Ils n'étaient que spectateurs et Drago méritait ce moment avec son père.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux, heureux pour Drago. Albus en profita pour leur expliquer le rôle des Horcruxes. Il n'en restait plus que deux. L'ultime bataille se rapprochait…

Albus prévint Harry que son entrainement reprenait demain en compagnie de Severus et décida de s'éclipser. Après tout Sirius et Harry devait discuter.

Sirius posa sa main sur les épaules d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas le perdre…Il aimait tellement son 'petit' Harry.

-Tu sais Harry je suis très fièr de toi. Quelque soit la fin de cette guerre ce ne sera pas ta faute et...

-Qu'est ce que ca ta fait de savoir que je n'était pas le fils de ton meilleur ami mais celui de ta Némésis.

Sirius esquissa un sourire amer et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas…James le savait et l'a accepté , j'essaie de faire comme lui. Mais je te retourne la question Harry.

Un long moment passa avant qu'harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu sais Sirius, j'ai toujours, toujours rêver que ma mère et mon père reviendrait à la vie…Ce ne fut jamais le cas. Quand j'ai su que James n'était pas mon père, j'étais un peu heureux, je l'aimais toujours autant, mais j'espèrais que mon père, le vrai, m' qui serait avec moi. Vivant. Que j'aurais la chance de vivre heureux…Mais tout est compliqué avec Snape . Je l'aurais accepté s'il avait fait le premier pas mais il est toujours là à me dénigrer, m'insulter…Sirius ce n'est pas moi qui ne veut pas de lui. Mais c'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi. Et je ne suis pas prêt à être à nouveau.

Sirius enlaça son filleul et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras.

Les choses s'arrangeait doucement….A ce moment Sirius se permit de prier. Il pria pour un monde meilleur.

FIN

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIn, voilà donnez moi votre avvvis^^ Sinon, si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez toujours aller voir mes deux autres fanfictions. Un U.A que je viens d'écrire et une autre fanfiction sur Harry et Drago, Severus et Sirius. :p


	11. Chapter 11

Aujourd'hui c'est le 24. Eh oui noeil^^ c'est aussi l'anniversaire de mon papynouch chéri^^ Eh oui il est née le 24 décembre, so : joyeux anniversssaaaire ! ^^. Donc après avoir mangé des buches, des gâteaux, bonbons…J'ai eu l'envie d'écrire ce chapitre.

Eh oui, je suis très rapide et il est 2h00 du matin.( ça n'a aucun rapport mais bon) ^^ C'est La magie de noël.

**_Chapitre 11 :_**

Severus ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Il avait été agréablement surpris de connaitre le rôle de Lucius dans cette guerre. A Poudlard, il avait réellement apprécié Lucius, et l'avait considéré comme un ami. Mais leurs divergentes opinions les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il ne pourrait décrire le sentiment de soulagement qui le possédait actuellement. Il était content pour Drago. Les choses s'arrangeaient remarquablement bien dernièrement. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

Un bruit de pas lui permit de remarquer une fine silhouette, cherchant désespéramment à se cacher.

-Black sort d'ici.

Comment ne pas remarquer sa démarche maladroite ? Sirius obéit avec mauvaise foi.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là? J'ai pourtant fait attention...

-Comment ne pas te repérer? Tel est la question.

-Si tu commences à lire du Shakespeare tu es perdu mon vieux. Ironisa Sirius.

-Je crois qu'au moins Shakespeare avait du talent.

-C'était un moldu.

-Un moldu doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la tienne, précisa Severus.

-Ouais, peut être... mais un vieux rat de bibliothèque.

-Je ne suis pas Shakespeare.

-Non, Shakespeare n'a pas abandonné sa bien aimée enceinte et a reniée son fils.

Severus lui lança un regard hargneux et s'assit sur le canapé. Oui, il avait fait une erreur. Bon d'accord il avait fait plein d'erreur mais au moins il essayait de se rattraper. Pourquoi fallait-il que Black lui jette ses quatre vérités en face? Tout le temps! Et dire qu'il avait voulu lui pardonner, et même qu'il avait pensé ressentir quelque chose pour lui... Bon d'accord il ressentait quelque chose pour ce triple idiot. Mais et après? Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le haïr et de ne pas pouvoir le supporter...N'est ce pas?

Mais laissons ça de côté : ce que lui avait dit Sirius revint avec force. Oui il avait abandonné Lily, mais n'essayait t-il pas depuis vingt longues années de réparer cette infâme erreur?

-Que veux-tu Black? Jusqu'à quand me le rappelleras tu? Oui j'ai abandonné Lily et Potter, mais je crois que tu m'as déjà frappée pour ça. Alors si ça peut te soulager, ce soir et tous les autres soirs , je ne dormirais pas: Je regretterais chacune de mes erreurs passées. Mais Black j'ai deux choix: soit je sombre, soit j'aide P-Harry à tuer le 'lord noir'. J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas, Black, si tu continues à me mépriser. Oui Black, tu as tout tes droits. Mais sache une seul chose, rien qu'une. Tu l'utiliseras peut être ,après, contre moi : Mais tu es, Black, la seule personne avec laquelle je me sens...bien. Je deviens idiot à trop te côtoyer. Dis à Harry de me retrouver à huit heures dans le jardin.

Severus se releva. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il commençait à devenir aussi sentimentale... en fait si, Il était juste fatigué de toujours tout cacher, de toujours tant regretter par la suite. L'image de Lily se superposa au visage de Sirius. Tout aurait été différent s'il avait déclaré sa flamme à Lily au lieu de l'insulter...Pour ne pas le regretter plus tard, il avait essayé de faire passer le message à Sirius. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il semblait ne pas avoir saisit. Triple buse.

Tan pis, après tout, Sirius le méprisait. Et il avait tout ses droits.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour reprendre l'entrainement demain.

-Je suis désolé.

Severus se retourna aussitôt et fixa Black. Que venait-il de dire? Il avait surement très mal entendu.

-Q...Quoi?

-Je suis désolé.

Severus voulut le frapper, le gifler ou quoique ce soit d'autre: cet idiot s'excusait, alors qu'en temps normal ça aurait été à lui de s'excuser.( Ce qu'il ne fera absolument jamais.) Il se calma et questionna Sirius.

-De quoi Black ? Si tu avais eu un quelconque cerveau tu aurais su que c'est à moi de m'excuser et non à toi.

- je m'excuse De n'avoir pas été la pour toi. T'étais un énorme conard avant, faut pas se mentir, et je te hais. Ou plutôt je hais ce que tu étais. Mais... j'aurais du comprendre, et depuis longtemps déjà, que tu avais changé. Que je ne pouvais pas te punir pour des erreurs de jeunesses. Sinon je ne serais pas un saint non plus. Tu m'as, je crois pardonner, pour ce que je te faisais subir...Mais je n'ai pas eu cette indulgence...Jusqu'a maintenant. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé, Au lieu de t'avoir soutenu. Tu sais que quand je ne t'ai pas retrouvé ici, j'ai eu extrêmement peur. En fait j'ai eu peur pour toi le jour où tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, en fait non, depuis la cabane hurlante….Et J'ai enfin compris quelque chose. Je tiens à toi Severus et Je risque de te perdre à chaque secondes passé. J'ai peur...Il m'a fallut du temps pour enfin le comprendre...

-Tu n'as jamais su t'excuser Black.

-Notre seul point commun.

Severus fixa son ancien pire ennemi. Sirius avait indéniablement changé. Il n'était plus ce sale arrogant de sang-pur. Il avait murit. ET lui avait pardonné. S'était même excuser . Quel idiot! Il n'y avait qu'un gryffondor comme lui pour en arriver là. N'empêche Ses mots lui avaient fait tant de bien. Être pardonné par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui... par Sirius…

-Je t'aime Severus.

Ces mots étaient sortit sans que Black, lui-même, ne s'y attende. Alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout : Sirius l'enlaça. Severus laissa couler ses larmes. Après tout ce temps...Après toutes ses souffrances il pouvait enfin respirer. Alors il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Sirius. Les choses s'arrangeaient en fin de compte.

OooO

Harry s'entrainait depuis vingt bonnes minutes et il apprenait assez rapidement. Il avait appris deux sorts de magie noire avancés en une matinée. Severus devait se l'avouer, Harry devenait très puissant et ,au, fond il était...fier de lui. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais. Même pas à lui-même.

Harry progressait rapidement et avait remarqué, à son plus grand bonheur que Severus paraissait bien, heureux? Il ne l'avait pas insulté depuis le début de l'entrainement. Un miracle.

Voir Sirius le matin, lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. L'état euphorique où se trouvait son parrain et Snape étaient sans conteste liées.

-Harry.

Il se retourna, surpris. Severus venait de l'appeler comment? Il avait sans doute rêvé...

-Pardon?

- Seriez-vous, en plus d'un triple idiot, sourd Mr PO-Harry ?

-J'ai juste été très surpris de...Peu importe.

-Je voulais vous demandez quelque chose.

Severus regrettait déjà pleinement ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Depuis quand devait-il culpabiliser et écouter Black? Peut être depuis que Sirius partageait sa couche (ce qui n'était qu'hier), et lui avait décrit l'état pitoyable de son filleul?...Surement pas. Absolument pas... Peu importe.

-Sirius s'occupera de Drago cet après midi. Et...J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez quelque part. Il est temps de régler certaines choses.

Harry fixa Severus très longtemps. La voix de Snape avait tremblé, ce qui était énorme. Snape voulait donc lui parler d'un sujet sérieux. Il ne doutait pas duquel. Il avait voulu refuser, le blesser comme il l'avait fait. Mais il savait, il savait que Severus voulait réparer certaine chose. Et que ce sera sa dernière chance pour vivre heureux...Severus avait toujours, tout comme lui, eu peur d'être rejeté. Il ne renouvellera pas de sitôt cette offre.

Depuis quand avait-il autant murit? Harry sourit à pleines dents et répondit.

-Bien sûr professeur.

Severus esquissa un léger sourire, le regard que lui avait offert Harry lui rappeler tellement celui de Lily. Il s'était indéniablement trompé concernant Harry.

-Très bien, reprenons l'entrainement.

De loin, Sirius souriait. Il avait passé la nuit avec sa Némésis, et ça avait été la meilleur de toute sa vie. Ils avaient réussis à se pardonner et mettre de côté le passé. Énorme pas.

Bon il devait aller voir Drago et tout le Terrier. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu les Weasleys, Remus...Et devait partir narguer George. Nyark, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il était quatre heures et Harry attendait devant la porte d'entrée depuis deux bonnes minutes. Severus arriva, portant un jean bleu et un pull noir à col roulé ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riiez?

-Je...rien. HAHAAHAHA

Severus poussa un soupir conséquent. Sirius avait eu la même réaction, bien qu'il fut bien plus intéressé par son jean moulant que par autre chose...Mais passons. Il prit un portoloin et saisit Harry. Ils transplanèrent.

Harry se retrouva devant une modeste maison. Bien que petite elle dégageait un 'quelque chose' de rassurant, de très chaud...Il aurait juré l'avoir vu quelque part, mais où?...

-C'est...

-Oui c'est notre maison.

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il avait rêvé de cette maison depuis ces cinq ans et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il avait cru que c'était un simple rêve ou encore la maison où il aurait aimé vivre. Mais non. Cette maison appartenait à Lily et Severus. Une émotion indescriptible le submergea.

-Avant cette maison avait été une maison abandonnée. On l'a racheté moi et Lily lors de notre cinquième année. On la aménagé du mieux qu'on pouvait...Et voilà... On était sûr qu'on allait vivre le reste de notre vie ensemble. Grave Erreur. On passait la majeure partie de notre vie ici Avant que je ne m'éloigne d'elle.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici?

il savait que cet endroit devait être secret et que Snape ne le lui avait montré que pour une bonne raison.

-Harry...Il sera peut être dur pour toi de le comprendre mais il le faudra. J'ai eu moi-même beaucoup de mal, mais je crois que j'étais stupide...Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, il est temps de le concevoir: Tu faisais partie de notre vie, de nos projets... Tu es notre fils. Tu es mon fils. Je comprends que tu ne puisses l'accepter, mais tu devras faire avec. Et cette maison te revient de droit à toi aussi. Tu mérites de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Vas Y;

Harry comprit à quel point ce discours avait demandé de courage à Snape. Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non le fait que Snape soit son père ne le gênait pas réellement, non. Ce qui le gênait était ces années où il avait souffert avec les dursleys, sans amours, juste des coups...Alors qu'il aurait pu…. Il remercia intérieurement Snape pour l'avoir congédié, sans attendre de réponse. Les larmes aux yeux il pénétra la demeure. Ses larmes ne firent que s'intensifier. Il sentait l'odeur de sa mère, partout...

OooO

Severus entra vingt minutes plus tard. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé à quiconque l'existence d'un tel lieu. Mais il savait que le dire à Harry n'était pas une erreur.

Il poussa un soupir, il avait toujours eu une énorme difficulté à pénétré les lieux. Même si , aujourd'hui , ça c'est apaisé. Comme si avoir Harry , Sirius, Drago à ses cotés pouvait remédier à l'absence de Lily. Peut être que c'était réellement le cas. Severus sourit , oui, il aimait toujours Lily, mais...Comme une amie...il s'était, comme qui dirait, guéri d'elle. Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Potter. A croire que Potter et Black avaient le don de guérir les amours déçus. Il en revint même à remercier Potter. Comme quoi tout était possible.

Il chercha Harry et le retrouva assis, larmoyant, dans la cuisine en position fœtal, tenant une photo de sa mère et Severus. Snape eut un pincement au cœur et se mit au coté d'Harry.

-Pourquoi?

Sa voix était brisée.

-Pourquoi quoi Harry?

-Pourquoi nous avoir lâchement abandonné...On aurait pu vivre si bien…

Il était temps d'essayer de tout régler… De tout reconstruire ensemble.

-J'ai fait tant d'erreur Harry et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir. Mais ,Harry, tu restes mon fils et...Je veux essayer de te connaitre, te rendre le temps perdu. Tu peux refuser ...Mais on a si peu de temps à passer l'un auprès de l'autre...Personne ne connait l'issue de cette guerre...Harry laisse moi une chance.

Severus vit les yeux de Lily dubitatifs.

Harry...comment avait-il pu un jour le mépriser? Il comprenait qu'Harry puisse refuser. Après tout… si Tobias venait à s'excuser ? Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, pas après tout ce temps...

Si. Il lui aurait tout pardonné et bien plus. C'était son père. D'ailleurs même sans excuse il lui avait pardonné.

Un poids se jeta sur lui et ils s'enlacèrent pour la première fois. A ce moment, Chacun d'eux s'autorisa à pleurer.

-Il est temps de rentrer. Harry.

Harry se releva un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait béat, heureux. Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant le manoir Snape.

Lorsque Severus alluma la lumière un 'JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ' retentit.

Le bonheur d'Harry était à son summum. Tout ces amis, les personnes à qui il tenait se trouver en face de lui. Les Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Dumbeldore… Même Snape. Son père.

Quelqu'un s'avança. Harry étouffa un cri de surprise quand il reconnut Drago puis finit par hurler.

-Mais t'es malade de sortir ? Tu as toujours besoin de soin et…

-Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ton anniversaire Harry...Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf le susnommé trop occupé à rougir. Drago s'avança avec peine, après tout il était aveugle, mais réussit remarquablement bien à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la joue de Potter qu'il embrassa, sous les yeux ahuris des invités.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Un bruit les fit se retourner.

Ron venait de s'évanouir d'effroi.

Fin du chapitre.

Bon qu'en pensez vous ? Il est très très lent, mais fallait régler certaine chose pour que la guerre puisse enfin se passer^^n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ^^ Sinon je n'oublie pas mes autres fanfictions, et les autres chapitres vont bientôt être uploadé. Je pense finir cette fanfiction ou 'sometimes i cry alone' ces vacances pour pouvoir en commencer d'autre. Mais je pense que la moyenne de cette fanfiction est de 12 voir 13, même 16 chapitre. Pas plus.(enfin je crois)

BOOON nooooeil à tous et à toutes ^^

Joyeux noël^^ et b


	12. Chapter 12

Eh voilà un nouveau chapitre de Black et Potter chez moi !^^ Oui, comme toujours je suis très en retard mais peu importe…..^^^Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ Encore merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, ils jouent réellement un rôle très important à la suite des événements^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacune des reviews et j'en suis réellement désolé^^

Je le ferais par la suite. Merci^^

Bonne Lecture^^

_**Chapitre :**_

« Il n'y a pas de guerre sans morts. »de Françoise Giroud [+]

Dumbeldore regardait au loin. Voldemort avançait très rapidement. Il leur fallait reprendre l'entrainement et cela sans plus tarder. Les membres de l'ordre mouraient un à un...Le temps pressait. Certes, Il croyait en Severus et au pouvoir caché d'Harry. Mais c'était le temps qui faisait défaut. Il poussa un soupir, une semaine, voir deux. Voldemort attaquera dans pas moins d'un mois.

Sirius observait l'entrainement de son filleul et Severus. Avant, il venait pour détendre l'atmosphère. Aujourd'hui il n'était là que pour voir le serpentard. Harry avait changé, une puissante aura se dégageait de lui. Les cours avec Severus étaient bien plus utiles, depuis qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés. Sirius se releva. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. La guerre s'approchait: Il devait s'entraîner.

Drago sourit. Dorénavant les choses s'arrangeaient de plus en plus. Ses parents l'aimaient, et lui aimait Harry. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rentré à Sainte Mangouste et se trouvait dans ses propres appartements dans le Manoir Snape. Ne pas voir le gêner toujours autant, mais la perspective de pouvoir revoir un jour, après la guerre le réjouissait. Il essaya de se relever sans se cogner contre quelque chose. Une dernière chose le perturbait énormément, il était un fardeau dans cette guerre. Le maillon faible. Et il avait peur, affreusement peur d'être la cause de la victoire du seigneur des ténèbres. Il devait apprendre à vivre en aveugle, après tout, de grands sorciers avaient été aveugles! Il y arrivera!

Harry tomba à la renverse. Il n'excellait pas dans les sorts de magie noire. Il avait appris un peu plus de quatre sorts, depuis tôt le matin. Il devait se l'avouer: Severus était un très bon professeur, cracmol ou non.

-CHANGEMENT DE Stratégie.

Harry regarda son professeur interloqué. Pourquoi la changerait-il?

-Contrairement à moi, Harry, tu n'es absolument pas douer pour les sorts de magie noire. Certes tu es très fort mais Le seigneur des ténèbres t'écrasera sur ce terrain. C'est le sien. Tu ressembles bien plus à ta mère qu'a moi. Et elle avait quelque sortilège de magie blanche que je n'ai jamais su contrecarrer. Très dur à apprendre, et très puissants j'ai pris plus de deux ans à les assimiler.

Harry comprit le sens de tout ça. Etre capable en moins d'une semaine, voir deux de lancer des sorts, qui avait prit à l'un des plus grands sorciers plus de deux ans. Impossible. On le surestimait.

-NON, non! On continue, c'est bien trop risqué! Si vous...

-Taisez-vous Harry! Je suis conscient que c'est trèès dangereux. Seulement nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous inculquez des sorts de magie noires, nous fera perdre énormément de temps. De plus je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prend de risque, je sais que vous en êtes capable. C'est La moindre des choses venant de mon fils et celui de Lily. Cependant je vous laisse le choix. Vous avez jusqu'a demain pour me donner la réponse. On se retrouve au diner.

Severus lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et partit. Il se sentait très faible. Certes, il aidait Harry à devenir plus fort, mais ne pouvoir rien faire Le jour même le rendait fou. Voir ses alliés mourir un à un sans rien faire l'énervait. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il lui fallait trouver une solution.

Sirius tomba à la renverse. Même vieux Dumbeldore était étrangement fort. Il n'avait pas réussi à ne serait ce que le désarmer depuis le matin. Il poussa un soupir et sourit. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait: Un excellent mentor. Il l'avait trouvé.

Harry fixait Drago. Celui ci peinait pour manger. Il lui avait proposé son aide mais Drago avait refusé.

-Tu sais Drago, tu devrais laisser Harry t'aider.

-Toi, Sirius on t'a rien demandé.

Drago tira la langue à Black et reprit son exercice difficile.

-Drago, c'est à moi que tu viens de tirer la langue.

-Désolé Severus. Mais vous ne m'aidez pas à tous vous asseoir en face.

-Chui à coté de toi.

-Toi Harry, on t'a rien demandé.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas simplement rit. Drago s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille.

-vous avez entendu?

-Drago, tu rêves! C'est...

-Harry tais toi. Drago a raison, il y a quelqu'un, un intrus.

Ils se relevèrent en cœur prêt à sauter sur le nouveau venu. Les bruits se firent plus distincts, de plus en plus proche. La porte finit par s'ouvrir laissant passer une silhouette noire.

Sirius sortit sa baguette prête à attaquer, Severus l'arrêta. George.

-george!

Un léger sourire parcourut ses lèvres. Severus lui avait manqué, il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis trois jours.

-Je vois que les choses se sont drôlement bien arrangées depuis la dernière fois.

-Severus t'aurais pu me laisser lui jeter un sort, bouda Sirius.

Il savait que George ne sortait pas réellement avec Severus, mais ils s'aimaient et cela suffisait pour le rendre jaloux. Il lui jeta un regard noir et se rassit à sa place. Il avait faim.

Severus s'amusait à voir Sirius jaloux. Il aurait pourtant du comprendre qu'il n'aimait que lui. Mais il n'attendait pas énormément d'un gryffondor.

-Je suis venu te voir Severus mon amooooouuur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!

Sirius se releva aussitôt.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais il est déjà prit.

-Par qui? Personne ici ne mérite plus que moi ce joli minois.

Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire. Personne, hormis Sirius n'était dupe des paroles de George. Ils décidèrent de s'éclipser avant que les choses ne dérapent ou simplement pour rester seul.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier accoudé sur l'épaule de sa Némesis. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien.

-Je...

-Drago, je...enfin je voulais te dire que... bah tu sais.

-Non je ne crois pas, Harry. Ca concerne qui?

-Nous...Nous deux.

Harry lui sourit. Il lui fallait absolument tout lui avouer. Depuis son anniversaire il en était sur. Il l'aimait. Mais le savoir était une chose, le dire en était une autre. Il lui fallait tout lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Voldemort pouvait les attaquer a tout moment.

-Je t'aime.

Drago écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Ses joues rougirent atrocement. Il ne savait que répondre. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore. Il sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser sur les siennes. Il se sentait si bien.

A ce moment l'image se superposa à celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Il repoussa Harry violemment.

-Pas moi, Potter. Je ne t'aime pas.

Pour la énième fois dans sa vie, Harry vit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui.

Fin

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre^^ Bonne chance à chacun


	13. Chapter 13

Je m'en veux atroccceeement ! Oui, je suis trèèès en retard, mais je vous l'avoue Black et Potter est ma première fanfiction, soit la plus vieille, et ma motivation est trèèès basse. Mais c'est surement l'avant dernier chapitre. Je remercie sincèrement mes fidèles lecteurs qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à la fin malgré mes updates irréguliers. Merci, grâce à vous j'ai pu presque finir cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture.^^

Petit résumé : Drago est aveugle, Harry Snape et Sirius vivent avec Severus. D'ailleurs Sirius et Severus sont en couple. Harry vient d'avouer à Drago son amour mais celui-ci la rejeté. Et derrière tout ça la guerre les suit de près.

Chapitre : « Perte d'argent, perte légère ; perte d'honneur,grosse perte ; perte de courage, perte irréparable. »

**de****Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

Drago en était sûr à présent. C'était bien Voldemort. Il venait de posséder le corps d'Harry. Surement par légilimancie. A présent, Tom Jedusor devait savoir qu'Harry l'aimait. Merde….Il ne devait pas. Maintenant, il serait le point faible d'Harry. Il lui fallait absolument que celui-ci le haïssent, pour pouvoir l'abandonner en cas de danger. Son cœur se resserra, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait s'éloigner.

Harry avait choisit. Il allait tenter sa chance avec le sort de magie blanche. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il devait se concentrer pour oublier Drago. Il allait réussir. Il fit un signe de tête à son père. Oui, son père, ils s'étaient assez rapprochés pour se le permettre. Celui-ci le regarda et lui montra le premier geste à faire.

Sirius fixait Dumbeldore. Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres contrait toutes ses attaques. L'attaquer de face ne servait à rien, il lui fallait trouver une excellente stratégie.

Severus s'éclipsa, il devait à présent laisser Harry trouver sa voie. Toute la difficulté de la technique résidait dans la recherche. En effet la façon de lancer, ou encore, l'intensité du sort dépendait de la personnalité du détenteur. Ce sort se nommait l'Anima lacrima 'les larmes de l'âme. Lui, l'avait réussi pour la première fois la nuit de la mort de Lily. Harry réussira t il avant ? Il l'espérait.

Après maintes réflexions, il devait se l'avouer. Il ne retrouvera jamais, jamais ses pouvoirs. Qu'importait il devait trouver un moyen de participer à cette guerre sans l'aide de celle-ci. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : La seule personne apte à l'aider était : Arthur Weasley. Il devait pour cela le contacter…..Le téléphone.

Drago essayait vainement d'utiliser sa baguette. Cela ne servait à rien. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Tu essayes de faire quoi ?

George ? Que faisait-il ici ? Drago poussa un soupir, il lui fallait de l'aide.

Harry avait lancé le sort neuf fois de suite. Aucune réaction si ce n'est une légère lumière. Il se sentait étrangement épuisé. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Une épaisse fumée noire l'enveloppa. Harry se laissa emporter.

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, il avait réussi à l'effleurer .Enfin… Dumbeldore sourit, tout n'était après tout pas perdu. Un simple acquiescement et ils reprirent l'entrainement.

Arthur éclata d'un rire franc. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à entendre cela : Severus voulait des conseils sur les moldus. Il aura tout vu. Déjà que Ron et Hermione s'entrainait ensemble, et avait l'air de très bien s'entendre, depuis deux semaines, voilà que Severus voulait s'instruire sur les moldus. Severus poussa un soupir, c'était sa seule alternative. Arthur, lui présenta un film sur la première guerre mondiale.

George poussa un soupir. Il devait aider Drago à s'entrainer, il fera mieux.

-Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé quelle est ma spécialité comme médecin ?

Drago écarquilla ses yeux. Jamais.

Harry se voyait en compagnie de Drago. Drago encore, partout… Severus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione….Tous les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec ses amis défilaient un à un. Il devait comprendre ce que voulait lui montrer son âme,.

La nuit finit rapidement par tomber. Chacun d'eux avançait à des niveaux différents mais ils avançaient. Harry tendit le sel à Sirius. Il avait remarqué plusieurs cicatrices sur son visage. Quoiqu'il ait fait, Son parrain l'avait sérieusement fait. D'ailleurs celui-ci lançait des regards noirs à George. Le jeune médecin le narguait parfaitement, jetant des clins d'œil à Severus.

-George tu arrêtes tout de suite !

-Mais Sevinouchhhheeettt !

Le regard noir que lui lança Severus n'y fit rien, George adorait provoquer Sirius.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Ils détournèrent leurs yeux pour observer une étrange boite posée devant la télé.

-C'est un DVD. Un truc moldu. Je m'entraine de ma manière….

Sirius éclata d'un rire franc contagieux. Bientôt tout le monde éclata de rire sous le regard médusé de Severus.

-Au moins moi, je ne demande pas l'aide au vieux fou qu'est Dumbeldore.

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Ne t'en fais pas je t'appartiens entièrement.

Severus lui lança un regard noir et déclara d'une voix froide :

-Dumbeldore montrez vous, je sais que vous êtes là.

Le directeur apparut derrière la porte, un visage grave.

-Messieurs, je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Mais l'on sait trompés. Voldemort sait qu'on est faible….Il va attaquer demain Poudlard. Lucius m'a prévenu que tous les Mangemort y étaient conviés. Nous n'avons plus le temps. Suivez-moi.

Harry poussa un hoquet de surprise. C'était impossible, il venait de s'initier à l'Armenia lacrima….Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Harry prit la main de Drago, et l'obligea à le suivre. Fatigué, Drago n'eut pas le cœur à le repousser. Peut être était ce la dernière fois…

Ils transplanèrent dans un lieu souterrain, protégé par fidelias. Harry reconnut tout de suite Ron et Hermione. Ils restèrent immobile à se fixer, surpris l'un par l'autre et s'écrièrent en même temps :

-Tu tiens la main d'Hermione ?

-Tu tiens la main de Malefoy ?

Ils finirent par éclater de rire. Ron et Hermione était officiellement ensemble. Harry sourit, il ne laissera pas Voldemort lui prendre ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Il reconnut aussitôt Molly qui l'embrassa, Tanks, Maugrey….Tous le monde était là. Il fallait préparer une stratégie pour vaincre voldemort.

-Harry n'est pas encore prêt, il faut retenir les Mangemort et donner à Harry deux jours.

-Très bien, vous resterez avec lui Severus. Je…..

-Non, je ne serais d'aucune utilité avec lui, ici. Par contre, je peux vous accompagner. Ne m'interrompez pas, je suis certes devenu cracmol mais peut importe Hagrid est un géant…Les moldus, à ma grande surprise, sont d'intelligentes personnes. J'ai appris à manier une arme à feu, je me battrais à vos côtés. Ses armes sont très puissantes, et inconnus pour la plupart des Mangemort.

-Elles sont vulnérables, vous risquez gros, mon enfant.

-Je sais Dumbeldore, mais depuis mon enfance je joue avec le danger.

-Très bien Severus, comme vous le voudrais.

-Non ! Je refuse !

Severus se retourna, il avait reconnut la voix de Sirius.

-Dumbeldore vous conduisait Severus au suicide, je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

-Taisez -vous Sirius. C'est à Severus et seulement à lui de choisir.

Sirius fixa Severus. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, c'était bien trop risqué. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler, et s'éloigna loin de la source de sa douleur.

-J'y vais aussi.

Harry poussa un léger cri de surprise, Drago.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, alors que les personnes que j'aime sont entrain de se battre. Qu'est la mort face à la solitude, la douleur…Je peux soigner les blessés. George est rééducateur, il m'a réapprit à voir sans mes yeux. Pas parfaitement, vu, que je n'ai eu qu'une séance intensive, mais….assez pour pouvoir participer.

Dumbeldore acquiesça. Quelque soit le fin mot de cette guerre. On n'oubliera jamais ses preux acteurs.

Harry comprit enfin avec horreur le mot guerre. Chacune des personnes ici risquait de mourir, partir. Peut être même tous. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. La main de Severus le réconforta. Il devait gagner.

Sirius sentit Severus derrière lui. Sans aucunes fioritures ils s'embrassèrent. Chacun d'eux avaient peur de voir l'autre disparaitre. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Harry et Drago firent de même, suivis par Ron et Hermione…

Le jour du lendemain leur réservait plusieurs surprises. Seulement demain était demain et ils étaient là, maintenant, le corps des uns enlaçant ceux des autres. Demain ils verraient, aujourd'hui ils en profitaient.

FIN

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Presque la fin non ? Reviews ! Allez à la prochaine.


	14. Chapter 14

JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Encore une fois gomenasai…Voilà le dernier chapitre de Black et Potter chez moi il s'est drôlement fait attendre. Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs^^ Encore une fois merci et Bonne lecture^^

Résumé : Voldemort à déclarer la guerre. Severus cracmol décide d'y participer, il a appris à manier des revolvers, Drago aveugle, veut aider Pomfresh à soigner… Harry doit sauver le monde sorcier, grâce à l'entrainement et le sortilège de magie blanche arrivera t il à vaincre Voldemort ? Sans oublier Sirius, entrainé par Dumbeldore lui-même…Une équipe de choc. C'est la fin.

_Chapitre : Toute bonne chance a une fin :p_

_"_Il faut considérer la fin de toutes choses._"  
>Citation d'Hérodote<em>

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Chacun d'eux le pressentait, chacun d'eux le savait…. Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard, il fallait s'y dépêcher. Il n'y avait aucune réelle stratégie si ce n'est de protéger Harry et de l'aider à réaliser la prophétie.

Severus fixa Harry, Drago et Sirius, devant lui se trouvait les personnes qu'il aimait réellement. Il sentait une certaine peur l'emplir, il avait peur de tous les perdre. Il fixa ses revolvers et sourit. Il ne laissera pas faire.

-Allez Sirius ! Ne fais pas ta chochotte, fais-nous transplaner, t'en fais pas, on reviendra tous ce soir.

-T'es sur que tu veux y aller, tu sais…

-On en a déjà parlé, allons y.

Avec regret ils transplanérent.

Harry regarda avec horreur cette battaille. Des centaines de Mangemort lançaient des sorts hasardeux, tuant par ci par là : les plus faibles. Il contrecarra un sort et se lança à la recherche de Voldemort. Où qu'il soit : Il fallait en finir. A jamais. C'est dans les situations similaires que le courage d'un gryffondor en fait un Héros.

Drago entendait les cris, les hurlements par milliers, il avait peur. Peur de reconnaitre un cri familier. Avant Il se serait sauvé, avant il ne connaissait que lui….Aujourd'hui il aimait…..Pomfresh lui tendit les sparadraps, il allait sauver les personnes ici. Elles comptaient sur lui. Faisant fi de son handicap il s'adonna à sa tâche improvisé d'infirmier.

Sirius menait un violent combat avec Bellatrix. Ils se lançaient maintes sorts de magie blanche ou encore noir. Peu importait chacun défendait ses idéaux, l'un pour le bien l'autre pour le mal. Mais enfin de compte ils se ressemblaient tout les deux. Bellatrix aimait servilement Voldemort, Sirius aimait servilement Severus. Il venait de la tuer. L'entrainement avec Dumbeldore l'avait énormément aidé. Il ne se réjouit pourtant pas. La mort d'un homme ne devrait réjouir personne. Il s'attaqua au autres mangemorts à ses côtés. Il fallait vite en finir. Les guerres l'avait toujours dégoutés, il était toujours un pion, mais pour eux ceux qu'il aimait, il continua.

Harry avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité et suivait Peter discrètement. Trop sot il ne le remarquera pas. Il allait trouver Voldemort et l'achever. Ainsi il vivra aux cotés de son père, De Drago, des gens qu'il chérissait. Il poussa un soupir : Ils entraient dans la forêt interdite, les centaures étaient restés neutres et se cachaient quelques parts dans cette immense amazone. Ils s'enfonçaient encore et encore… Peter s'arrêta aussitôt devant la silhouette imposante de son maître. Voldemort se tenait debout et regardait grâce aux yeux de Nagini la destruction de Poudlard. Il jouissait au plus profond de son être. Ce monde sorcier l'avait tant fait souffrir, l'avait tant détruit….Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : La vengeance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été humain, on ne l'avait jamais considéré ainsi….Il aurait sans doute pleuré si les larmes ne l'avait pas abandonné, aussi. Il regarda cette destruction massive, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il allait contrôler ce monde, les soumettre et ils seraient tous obligés de reconnaitre qu'il était là. Qu'il était vivant….

-Alors, Peter ?

-Tout se passe comme prévue, maitre.

Harry vit Peter disparaitre. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Drago fixa un plâtre aux bras de longdubat. Neville ne pouvait plus combattre, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il était empli d'une calme résignation, il fallait gagner la guerre, pour elle. Juste pour elle. Maintenant il devait se reposer et faire confiance à Harry. Il allait les sauver.

Severus tirait, encore et encore….Il tuait ses anciens collègues. Aussi froid qu'il était cela le blessait. Il avait peur, peur des dégâts de la guerre. Comme toute guerre elle tuera plus que des corps. Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui :

-Alors Snape on s'amuse avec un joujou moldu.

-Greyback je n'hésiterais pas à tirer.

-Je sais, je t'ais observé. Tu détruis les miens, je détruis les tiens. C'est cela la guerre, tu les verras tous tombés, les miens et les tiens.

-Tu veux quoi Greyback ?

- Te dire adieu.

-Je suis désolé ! Adieu.

Greyback se jeta sur lui. La guerre était la guerre elle détruisait les amitiés, même les plus sincères. Severus les larmes aux yeux, tira.

Sirius avait entendu un cri. Il venait de tuer un nombre incommensurable de mangemort, et se trouvait las, las de voir des espoirs mourir, las de voir la peur, la mort, le sang….Il épongea sa sueur, il devait continuer, pour Harry, pour Severus…. Il remarqua Peter derrière lui, sourire. Quelque chose se passait. Il lança un petrificus et se dirigea vers lui :

-Comme on se retrouve Peter…..

-J'ai choisi mon camp il y a quelque années déjà, tout comme Severus j'ai trahis un camp pour mieux servir un autre, si tu veux me tuer, vas y mais mon maitre arrivera à son but….

-Ne te compare pas à Severus !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que lui tu l'aimes…..Ecoutes Black, vas y tue moi, un AVADA fera l'affaire….

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours voulu retrouvé Peter pour le tuer, lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily…..Et pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait….Il comprenait ce que cette vermine lui expliquait…Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir il n'y avait que des nuances grises….Il avait choisis un camp comme lui l'avait fait. A ce moment même ses années en compagnie de Remus, James et Peter s'imposèrent à lui. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, comment en était il arrivé là….A cet instant plus qu'à un autre il n'osa pas lancer le sort.

Voldemort dévia l'AVADA. Il connaissait ce sort par cœur et ainsi ses faiblesses. D'un simple geste il fit léviter la cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva face à Potter. L'ultime bataille commençait enfin réellement. Elle décidera des plus grands perdants.

-Alors Harry, on se décide enfin à sortir.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Le rire hystérique que poussa Voldemort fit reculer Harry, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était tellement détruit, tellement désespérés qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Absolument rien.

-Je comprends ce que vous aviez vécu mais je ne vous pardonnerais jamais la mort de mes parents.

-Non, Potter…. jamais tu ne pourras comprendre… mais commençons : Sectusempra.

Drago courrait de toutes ses forces, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il tombait encore et encore mais avançait tout de même.

-Drago !

Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille :

-Crabbe….

-Comment as-tu pu nous abandonner comme ça ? Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer Malefoy !

-Je comprends….Je ne t'en voudrais pas…Vas y.

Il attendit le sort, il ne vint jamais. Crabbe avait reçut un coup de feu. Severus l'avait hasardeusement tué. Drago se releva, les larmes aux yeux…Son parrain venait de tuer son meilleur ami…Son âme pleura abondement. Il voulait que ça finisse maintenant. Il poursuivit son chemin vers Harry. Peu importait il devait le retrouver, mourir à ses cotés…..

Severus sentait son arme devenir lourde. Fenrir Greyback venait de mourir, de ses mains….Il ne pouvait plus continuer, il se sentait dévasté. Il entendu le cri d'Harry, il fallait le rejoindre. Le cœur d'un père est le plus puissant qui puisse exister. Il courut à s'en perdre vers son fils.

Sirius regarda avec effroi Harry tomber à terre. Il avait entendu un cri et était parvenu à ses lieux. Harry venait de tomber. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche sous les cris victorieux de Voldemort.

Harry se sentait si léger, il regardait Drago se précipiter à ses côtés, Severus, Sirius….Ils étaient tous là. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ici. Il devait rester. Au fond de lui, une flamme venait de s'allumer. Il comprenait enfin le sort de magie blanche de sa mère, il lui fallait une essence : l'amour. Il avait enfin compris à quel point il chérissait ces êtres. Il se releva et lança ce sort, celui qui allait tous les sauvé, prenant par surprise Voldemort. Tom tomba à terre.

-Il est mort ?

-Non Harry, le lacrima que je t'ais appris ne tue pas, c'est de la magie blanche, il a perdu ses pouvoirs. A jamais.

Tout le monde s'était assemblé autour d'eux. Ils avaient assistés ensemble à la défaite ou la victoire des uns. Slughorn s'avança et annonça :

-Achevez le Potter, cet honneur vous va de droit.

La foule qui s'était amassés applaudit, encourageons Harry. Peter s'avança, claudiquant vers le corps affaiblit de son maitre. Aucune autre scène n'aurait pu autant le peinait. Son maître venait de tout perdre, quelques larmes et il se retrouva à ses côtés.

- Si vous voulez le tuer, tuez-moi d'abord.

-Moi aussi.

Lucius venait de se mettre devant son maitre. Certes, il a toujours voulu protéger son fils et sa femme, mais Voldemort était comme un père pour lui : son maitre. Ils allaient tous mourir, ensemble, ce n'était pas bien grave.

-Aussi !

C'était Nott. Ainsi tout les Mangemort se mirent devant leurs maitres, qu'ils chérissaient tant. Personne n'aurait pu douter d'une tel solidarité et pourtant….

-I …D…IOT ! Je suis faible maintenant, allez vous en. Je les ai mis tous sous IMPERIUM pour me suivre, ils n'y sont pour rien dans cette guerre, j'ai menacé chacun d'eux. Maintenant tuez moi, finissons en.

-Lord, on sera toujours là pour vous. On a choisit de faire cette guerre. On ne vous abandonnera pas.

Sirius n'avait jamais vu Peter aussi sincère, aussi vrai…Il sourit légèrement, il avait enfin réussi à lui pardonner, il avait choisi Voldemort….Tout simplement.

Tom le gifla. Il ne comprenait pas, il était sur qu'ils n'était là que par obligation. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils étaient sincères. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de sincérité, jamais, même venant de ses propres parents. S'il mourrait maintenant il ne le regretterait aucunement.

-Moi aussi, j'aime Nott.

Une jeune auror s'avança et se mit devant lui.

-Emma ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tué ma fille.

-tuez moi, si vous voulez tuer ma femme.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir Slughorn, tout le monde ou presque est d'accord avec moi : Tuer n'a aucun honneur, je ne tuerais jamais cette homme .Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir, oublions cela et reprenons notre vie paisiblement.

-Je suis fier de toi Harry. Moi Albus Dumbeldore, assure qu'aucune personne ici ne représente plus aucun danger.

-M…..AIS ….Ils ont tués des vies, détruit des familles…..

-Tout comme nous slughorn…Tout comme nous. Laissons les familles faire leurs deuilles, et faisons en sorte que ça ne se reproduise jamais. C'est en partie de notre faute que Tom est devenu Voldemort.

Slughorn poussa un juron et transplana. Tout le monde avait l'air d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

Ce 04 Mars fut marqué par la fin d'une des plus sordides guerres. Voldemort fut enfermés quelques années à l'intérieur de Poudlard, en temps que professeur. Pour la première fois, il adora cela. Les choses se terminèrent remarquablement bien.

Drago poussa la porte d'entrée et enlaça son père ainsi que sa mère, a présent , ils vivaient heureux.

-Alors Drago, tu as quelques choses à nous dire ?

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! J'ai un enfant d'Harry !

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Un enfant est la plus belle chose qui soit, comment l'a prit Severus ?

-Il s'est évanouit dans les bras de son mari.

-J'étais pourtant contre le mariage de Severus et Black, mais personne ne demande l'avis de Lucius….

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La vie leur avait offert tant de choses, mauvaises ou bonnes, peu importait, il fallait ouvrir grands ses mains et simplement vivre.

FIN.

Voilà, je voulais absolument une fin heureuse alors voilà voilou^^ Donnez moi votre avis ^^


End file.
